


Hisogon Eternal

by Cmdk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmdk/pseuds/Cmdk
Summary: varios años en el futuro después de los sucesos de la elección del nuevo presidente de la asociación hunter, Gon e Hisoka se rencuentran Hisoka ayuda a Gon a recuperar su nen para poder enfrentarse a el pero se da cuenta que realmente queria estar junto a el por lo que ambos emprenderán varias aventuras conociendo a un montón de personas y pasando cosas que ayudaran a que ambos mejoren su relación y habilidades. Pasando desde un país asolado por una infección de vampiros hasta una secta que busca provocar el amanecer de un nuevo mundo.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	1. El Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el inicio lo escribí hace tiempo y no me acuerdo de una monda y me da cringe leerlo así que si hay inconsistencias no le paren bola céntrense en los coñazos. pronto sera actualizado

**El INICIO  
  
ADVERTENCIA ESTA PARTE ES PEAK CRINGE Y NO REPRESENTA A EL FIC EN SI LA ESCRIBI HACE MESES PRONTO SERA ACTUALIZADA PORFA SALTEN AL CHAPTER 2 **

Para que te lo imagines como yo  
cosas que no puse  
-La ciudad en la que ocurre es una  
ciudad tipo del medio oriente, algo  
rudimentario de tono amarillento, con  
contacto a el mar y un bosque con rio  
atrás de esta  
-Gon esta mamado como baki

  
-Hisoka se pintó el pelo azul y lleva un  
oufit diferente

  
Gon Freecs un joven nacido en la isla ballena, durante toda su vida ha vivido  
incontables aventuras, ha conocido a muchas personas, muy joven  
emprendió una búsqueda, quería conocer a su padre, ver que era lo que  
tenía de maravilloso el mundo, que en su mente tenía que ser tan  
maravilloso para que ging prefiriera irse a ver el mundo antes que estar con  
el.

  
En su viaje conoció muchas personas, hizo muchos amigos, aprendió el valor  
de la amistad, paso por cosas buenas y cosas muy malas, pero entendía algo,  
un amigo era una persona que estaba para ti.  
Gon logro conocer a su padre, perdió sus habilidades, tomo un camino  
diferente al de su amigo killua, y ahora 13 años después, encontró una forma  
de recuperar su nen.  
“En algún lugar del mundo”  
Gon se encuentra entrando a un pequeño local en una ciudad muy  
rudimentaria

  
-Gon: holaaaaaa? (No importa cuánto tiempo pase gon nunca perderá su  
aptitud radiante)

  
-Señora misteriosa: Bienvenido Gon, se a lo que vienes  
Gon con cara de sorpresa exclama: Como? :0

  
-Señora misteriosa: llevo mucho tiempo en esto muchacho, je, si vienes a  
recuperar tu nen temo decirte que, alguien como tu no podría hacer algo  
como lo que se necesita para recuperarlo

  
Gon con una cara de decepción le pregunta en un tono triste: porque no?  
-Señora Misteriosa: muchacho, para recuperarlo tienes que sacrificar a otros  
usuarios, mi habilidad nen me permite transferir el nen entre usuarios o  
objetos, pero al hacerlo solo logro transferir un poco de este, por lo que  
tenías que traerme a varios usuarios para poder sacrificarlos y entregarte el  
nen de ellos, es un proceso peligroso, y debe hacerse con usuarios de tu  
afinidad, potenciadores, lo veo en tu cara y tu aptitud, no digo que no seas  
capaz de traerme gente así, después de todo podrías traer a una mala  
persona, pero como piensas derrotar a un usuario si no puedes usar nen.  
La señora era una usuaria tipo especialista, muchos que pierden su nen o se  
le es sellado han acudido a ella, generalmente criminales o mafias, gon alfin  
tenia una forma de poder recuperar su nen para lanzarse a muchas mas  
aventuras con sus amigos, ha entrenado su cuerpo pero la fuerza física no es  
suficiente.

  
gon salio con la mirada baja, desmotivado, quería llamar a sus amigos pero  
hace 5 años que perdió el contacto con ellos, solo se mandaban correos de  
feliz cumpleaños o hablaban aveces, quería volver con ellos a vivir mas cosas.  
mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad se encontraba Hisoka Morrow, un  
mago muy extravagante, encontraba placer en los combates, pero hace años  
ya que había perdido la emoción en estos, se había dedicado a otras cosas,  
cocinar, pescar, seguía entrenando y combatiendo pero ya se había aburrido  
de buscar un rival ninguna de sus peleas lo llevaba al limite, Se preguntaba  
cual era la emoción en todo esto, vagando en la misma ciudad ve por el  
mercado una silueta, musculosa, que seria intimidante pero no emanaba  
imponencia, emanaba un aura que se le hacia conocida, Al ver bien hisoka se  
da cuenta de que es gon, aquella fruta que quería que madurara, Al verlo se  
exalta se llena de emoción pero después piensa: “porque me emociono, se  
que no tiene nen, no me hara recuperar la emoción, pero aun asi…” Hisoka se  
acerca a el muy rápido, gon sintiendo que alguien se le abalanzaba sobre la  
espalda se gira y da un golpe muy fuerte, hisoka lo recibe y tiene un  
recuerdo, el recuerdo de aquella batalla que alguna vez tuvieron.  
Al cruzar miradas los 2, ambos gritan el nombre del otro

  
-Gon: Hisoka!

  
-Hisoka: Gon!

  
Porque se reencuentran con tanta emoción si se supone que eran rivales.  
Hisoka pensaba eso pero rápidamente le pregunto a gon

  
-Hisoka: que haces por aquí gon, has crecido mucho  
Gon tan inocente como si tuviera aun 11 años le cuenta todo a hisoka. Hisoka  
poniendo una mueca sonriente al ver que Gon aun mantiene su esencia le  
dice.

  
\- Hisoka: que te parece si te ayudo a eso, después de todo hay mucha escoria  
por ahí, además los potenciadores son ton- (hisoka al darse cuenta de lo que  
iba a decir para rápido y se rasca la cabeza para disimular)

  
-Gon con alegría le responde: enserio me vas a ayudar?! Pero porque, no eres  
un asesino?

  
Hisoka quería ayudarlo para tener un combate con el, pero no le quería decir  
eso asi que le responde

  
-Hisoka: pues ya eso fue hace tiempo, además somos amigos no? Te ayude  
aquella vez y pues…

  
-Gon con una sonrisa responde: Enserio eres mi amigo? :D, tenía tiempo que  
no hablaba con un amigo

  
a Hisoka le llegaron esas palabras por alguna razón, en su mente pensaba:  
“tan rápido soy su amigo?, realmente quiero serlo, porque me alegra que me  
considere su amigo, bueno eso no importa”

  
-Hisoka: Claro que soy tu amigo, y una cosa ya no soy un asesino como antes,  
aunque claro a ti puedo ayudarte matando a algunos estorbos

  
Hisoka seguía pensando porque actuaba de esa manera, en su mente suponía  
que era por la emoción de el momento de encontrarse con la fruta que el  
deseaba  
El tiempo pasó, compraron comida, como gon se gasto todo el dinero en  
comida no tenían donde quedarse, fueron a un bosque cercano donde  
acamparon, cocinaron la carne con fogata y comieron juntos.

  
\- Hisoka: si tuviera mas ingredientes podría haber hecho mejor esta carne.

  
-Gon: de que hablas si te quedo muy rica!

  
hisoka se sonroja un poco, no se nota pues es de noche y solo los ilumina la  
tenue luz de la fogata donde cocinaron, pero de todas formas hisoka  
orgulloso responde

  
-Hisoka: pues si asi de rica quedo con una fogata y pocos ingredientes,  
imagínate como quedaría con una cocina y mas vegetales, no puedes gastar  
todo en carne se necesitan otras cosas para cocinar. Ya mañana empezamos  
la búsqueda de usuarios para que puedas recuperar tu nen, veamos si hay  
algunas personas buscadas por cazarecompensas, asi obtenemos dinero  
también.

  
Ambos duermen, al siguiente dia hisoka no encontró la manera de despertar  
a gon pues este dormia como un oso, este le deja una nota y va a buscar  
personas para cazar.

  
estaba viendo quien tenia las recompensas mas altas y un nen de  
potenciador, se encuentra a un tal Rosak de una banda pirata, al verlo dice:  
“este parece tonto, de seguro es potenciador, iré a por este, espero que  
amenos me de algo de diversión no quiero perder tiempo con un pirata  
oloroso y que no me entretenga”  
dirigiéndose a el puerto donde se cree que se encuentran los piratas se  
encuentra con gon, antes de que gon grite su nombre este le tapa la boca y le  
pregunta

  
-Hisoka: que haces aquí?! Habla bajo este lugar es peligroso

  
-Gon: pues como nos comimos toda la carne anoche quería pescar, pero los  
peces del rio eran muy pequeños y resbaladizos, en el otro puerto no me  
dejaban pescar, asi que vine a este que estaba solo haber si encontraba  
peces grandes para atrapar.

  
-Hisoka: este puerto esta abandonado solo lo usan piratas y gente peligrosa  
deberías irte antes de que te vean

  
-Gon: no soy ningún debilucho ya lo viste con el golpe que te di ayer

  
-Hisoka: si pero esta gente no se dejara golpe-

  
En eso un sable corta el pelo de hisoka. Este con total enojo viendo como el  
pelo que había cuidado durante 4 meses caia al suelo, no lo piensa y ataca a  
el pirata que se estaba riendo de el con todo lo que tenia, acabando con este  
de una sola patada, en eso llegan otros 5 piratas, hisoka simplemente con su  
bungee gum usa el cuerpo del pirata que acabo hace rato y golpea a todos  
con este.

  
-Gon: Waooo, eres muy genial

  
-Hisoka: lo se

  
-Hisoka: Tshh esta escoria es muy débil, ni se si siquiera tenían nen

  
Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, un aura de nen lo golpea y lo saca  
volando, lo primero que hace hisoka es ver como se encuentra gon y ve que  
fue atrapado con sogas.  
la banda de rosak a aparecido, Rosak el cual su nen se dispara como balas de  
cañon, y un ayudante que convierte su nen en sogas difíciles de romper.  
Hisoka fácilmente se recompone y saca a atacar a rosak, este lo esquiva y se  
da cuenta que los movimientos de rosak están siendo controlados por hilos  
de nen. Hisoka recibe otro impacto y sale disparado, Gon esta siendo  
asfixiado lentamente

  
-Rosak: que te parece eso payaso

  
-Hisoka: pegas como nena

  
rosak enfurecido le dispara 3 balas que hisoka esquiva fácilmente, rosak lo  
esquiva pero hisoka no iba atacarlo a el, se dirigía a el ayudante que estaba  
atacando a gon. Hisoka le da un golpe con todas su fuerzas y con una mirada  
asesina le dice: Nadie toca a mi gon. El ayudante es impactado contra un  
monton de barriles.

  
-Hisoka: Gon corre!

  
Rosak logra asestar su ataque mas fuerte en hisoka, una explosión ocurre  
enfrente de gon, este ve a hisoka herido, sin pensarlo corre a rescatar a  
hisoka pero el ayudante de las cuerdas se pone enfrente de el

  
-ayudante: ya no escaparas

  
gon le da un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, el ayudante creería que no le  
pasaría nada ya que gon no tienen nen, lo que no sabia es que lo que gon ha  
pasado todo estos años entrenando su cuerpo, los músculos de gon se  
tensan tanto que rompen la camisa de este y deja al ayudante inconsciente  
hisoka al presenciar esto se prende un brillo en su mirada, su corazón late  
rápido y se llena de emoción. Pero Rosak lo aplasta en la herida, hisoka grita  
y rosak lo ve en el suelo preparado para dispararle, pero hisoka lo toma del  
pie y le dice: “creíste que un ataque tan débil como el tuyo me causaría una  
herida”, este levanta a rosak y lo estrella contra el suelo diciéndole: “si te  
tengo agarrado el cobarde que te mueve con los hilos no podrá hacer que  
me esquives”, el pedazo de ropa que hisoka había hecho parecer una herida  
usando su habilidad nen textura engañosa.

  
-hisoka: era tonto pero no era un potenciador  
un monton de piratas salen de las esquinas y de el barco. Hisoka se pone  
codo a codo con gon y le dice

  
-Hisoka: entre estos seguro hay un potenciador, estas listo

  
-Gon con emoción le dice: Si, vamos a acabar con estos.

  
la pelea es larga, hisoka tenia que proteger a gon varias veces de los ataques,  
no sabia porque lo protegía tanto, gon le decía que lo dejara que era fuerte, y  
pasaron tiempo asi, al final todo acaba, ambos exhaustos se sientan sobre el  
montículo de piratas tipo potenciador que habían acumulado.

  
-Gon suspirando dice: aaaaah fue difícil

  
-Hisoka: enserio? Para mi fue muy fácil

  
-Gon: siii pero tu tienes nena si no cuenta

  
-Hisoka: jejeje, Oye, tu ropa se rompió, después de entregar a toda esta  
gente, no deberíamos usar el dinero para comprarte ropa, un cambio de  
estilo talvez

  
-Gon: ummm, esta bien, pero deberías comprarte una peluca KAkakakaka  
Hisoka toca su cabeza y recuerda lo de su pelo, poniendo una cara triste y  
enojada a la vez. Después de eso le da un zape a gon y este le dice: eyyy

  
-Hisoka: no te burles, había cuidado ese estilo durante meses

  
-Gon: ya te creceraaaa, oye deberíamos capturar a el tipo de los hilos que  
movia a el que disparaba

  
-Hisoka: naaaaa seria aburrido.

  
después de esto entregan a todos los piratas, reciben el dinero y van a donde  
la señora con los piratas potenciador que no entregaron.

  
-Señora: jeje al parecer conseguiste ayuda

  
-Gon: siiii, le presento a mi amigo hisoka

  
-Hisoka: ey *le guiña el ojo a la señora*

  
-señora: bueno para realizar esto tendras que pagarme 40000$

  
-Gon: EHHHHHHH? Pero después no tendre dinero para la comida

  
Hisoka pensaba (ni para la ropa)  
-Hisoka: justo tenemos esa cantidad, un poco menos pero la señora nos hara  
una rebaja, Cierto? *Mira a la señora de una forma amenazante*  
la señora sudando dice: claro jejeje  
el ritual se lleva a cabo, gon recupera su nen.  
Antes de irse la señora le dice: no uses tu nen aun, tienes que esperar 3 dias  
a que se adapte si no seria peligrosos.  
Gon e hisoka se retiran.  
paseando por la calle Gon se pregunta: que vamos a comer  
Hisoka pensaba: necesito ropa nueva

  
-Hisoka: y ahora que haremos

  
-Gon: no se, mis amigos están muy ocupados, no he hablado mucho con  
ellos, se distanciaron de mi un poco, y se que aun me quieren pero, ya no  
somos novatos en busca de aventuras, cada uno busco su camino y pues no  
pude irme con alguno porque seria un estorbo, entrene mi cuerpo mucho  
durante estos años porque quería ser fuerte pero aun me falta, mientras tu  
los derrotabas con facilidad yo me esforzaba para derrotar a esos piratas y  
me canse. Pero ahora estoy mas feliz, no solo recuperare mi nen si no que  
ahora tengo a un amigo que me acompañara  
Hisoka sabia que se referia a el, le llenaba de emoción, pero aun asi quería oir  
a gon decirlo, asi que le pregunta

  
-Hisoka: ¿Qué amigo?

  
-Gon: obviamente tú, ay hisoka ya no soy el mismo niño de antes sabes muy  
bien que me refiero a ti no te hagas

  
-Hisoka apenado solo le dice “jeje” y le guiña el ojo.

  
-Gon: Bueno hisoka debemos ir a pescar  
Gon e Hisoka pescan juntos, atrapan muchos peces grandes pero hisoka los  
descarta porque no se ven sabrosos, pasan horas ahí, hisoka no para de ver  
los musculos de gon.

  
-Hisoka: puedo tocarlos?

  
-Gon: que cosa

  
-Hisoka: emm tus musculos es que pues me sorprende que sin nen hallas  
conseguido tanta fuerza

  
-Gon: es raro pero bueno tocalos.  
Hisoka toca los musculos, son tan grandes y duros, su corazón se comienza a  
encender, no para de acariciarlos

  
-Gon le dice: Hacemos fuerzas?

  
Hisoka casi que despertando le dice: ehhh?

  
-Gon: es que me estoy aburriendo y quiero hacer algo contigo, pero no uses  
nen

  
-Hisoka: claro que no quiero probar tu fuerza, y algo mas  
-Gon: que otra cosa?

  
-Hisoka: a nada nada, estaba distraído jeje  
Empiezan a hacer fuerzas, hisoka confiado de que ganaría le da suave, pero,  
Gon orilla la mano de hisoka a el limite, hisoka se sorprende de la fuerza  
física de gon, esta era otro nivel, hisoka experimenta asombro y emoción, no  
podía esperar a que pasaran los 3 dias. Rápidamente se pone serio y le da  
con todo pero aun asi no puede superar la fuerza extrema de gon y este  
termina perdiendo

  
-Hisoka: vaya, nunca crei que una persona podría fortalecerse tanto,  
normalmente todos trabajan su nen, pero tu no, cruzaste los limites de un  
cuerpo normal y eso termino en tu increíble fuerza, que se asemeja a la  
fuerza de un usuario nen casi promedio.

  
-Gon: jajaja te gane

  
-Hisoka: cual es el secreto de tu fuerza

  
-Gon: no se solo entrene mucho, bueno sigamos pescando  
Hisoka y gon siguen pescando, alfin atrapan un pez grande, liso, se ve  
apetitoso, agarran a este y gon lo lleva mientras hisoka lleva un barril con los  
otros peces para poderlos vender en el mercado.  
Pasa el dia, venden los peces y van a un hotel.  
Hisoka cocina el pescado, le queda muy sabroso, gon se lo come, queda muy  
satisfecho y a laga a hisoka por su comida.  
Gon agotado va a la cama.

  
Hisoka se queda viendo aun los musculos de gon, ya no sabe si lo que siente  
es asombro, después de estar un largo rato empieza a reflexionar sentado en  
una silla, Pensaba: “que es lo que realmente quiero, siempre he buscado  
combates que me llenaran, me encanta la adrenalina, pero terminaron  
aburriéndome, es como jugar con un niño, al rato te aburres, no me gustan  
los niños, bueno un poco si, talvez quiera tener un hijo?, un romance, ya he  
sido derrotado antes, puedo ganarle a gon, de que me serviría otra derrota,  
pero aun asi quiero estar con el, y si no es para pelear para que quiero estar  
con el, aaaa. Mejor me voy a dormir”, Hisoka se acuesta y descansa  
Pasa otro dia, Gon ya esta apunto de recuperar su nen al completo

  
-Hisoka: Cuando recuperes tu nen podremos ir a cazar mas escoria para  
ganar mucho mas dinero, asi podre vestirme de forma decente y tu también,  
también necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos el hotel cobra mucho

  
-Gon: Para que un lugar donde quedarnos, pase muchos años entrenando  
para vivir aventuras, porque no me acompañas después, talvez encuentres  
personas fuertes que te entretengan, el mundo es grande

  
-Hisoka: Enserio quieres que te acompañe?

  
-Gon: Pues claro, estos días que he pasado contigo son los mejores días que  
he tenido en años

  
Hisoka sonríe mucho y sin decir nada solo sigue caminando con gon.  
Gon e hisoka se diriguen a un claro.

  
-Gon: puedo sentir a el nen volviendo

  
-Hisoka: vamooooos

  
Hisoka no podía esperar, se sentía confundido pero, una explosión de poder  
llega, gon recupera su nen, hisoka ve una tremenda aura, no puede  
contenerse de la emoción, gime, empieza a recordar todo lo que vivio, vuelve  
su pasión, hisoka estaba decidido, quería acabar con gon.

  
-Hisoka con total determinación le dice: Gon… creo que encontré la persona  
a la que quiero acabar

  
-Gon: Hisoka no soy ingenuo, se que quieres pelear conmigo, ya no soy el  
niño de antes, sigo siendo tonto, pero no soy débil.

  
-Hisoka: si no peleas contra mi acabare con tu mejor amigo

  
-Gon: pero hisoka, ahora tu eres mi mejor amigo, no necesitas esas

  
provocaciones baratas si quieres que te patee el trasero pues venir.  
Esas palabras shokean a hisoka, este empieza a sentir un monton de cosas, se  
sentía rara, se sentía enojado porque gon vio a travez de la manipulación, y  
se sentía feliz, pero su insitinto domina, y va a por gon  
en lo que hisoka salto hacia gon, vio como este desaparecia, y en un segundo,  
ya estaba detrás de el, Gon como si estuviera jugando le da una nalgada a  
hisoka con fuerza, hisoka sale disparado tan fuerte que arranca pedazos de el  
suelo. Con un ardor en su pecho, con exitasion, hisoka se levanta, con una  
mirada como la que nunca tuvo.  
hisoka piensa, este sentimiento no es como antes, he luchado contra  
personas asi de fuertes, pero, esto es diferente, no es porque gon sea muy  
poderoso que estoy asi, es porque es gon, No puedo detenerme ahora  
Hisoka ataca con todo arranca pedazos de suelo y con su bungee gum los  
impacta contra gon, gon retrocede un poco entre tantos trozos de tierra  
hisoka logra esconderse, gon busca a hisoka con la mirada y este aparece por  
detrás de gon dándole una patada. Gon la recibe queda impactado, hisoka  
ataca con una ráfaga de golpes, “esta emoción no tiene limites” pensaba  
hisoka.

  
Hisoka se aleja y trata de atraer a gon con su bungee gum pero le cuesta

  
-Gon: eres increíble pero te falta fuerza

  
Gon se abalanza contra hisoka y le da un golpe que resuena en todo el  
bosque, pero hisoka había pegado una Bungee gum a el brazo de gon y a el  
de el, de forma en que cuando gon moviera su brazo a tal velocidad, el brazo  
de hisoka se moviera en la dirección contraria a la misma velocidad para  
contraatacar, y asi es como los dos terminan dándose un golpe muy fuerte,  
con demasiada pasión, ya no sabían que era este combate.  
El corazón de gon empezaba a latir rápido, hace tanto tiempo que no se  
sentía tan feliz de estar con alguien, la emoción lo domina.

  
-Gon: ya no quiero pelear

  
-Hisoka: que quieres

  
-Gon: quiero acabar contigo pero de otra forma  
Gon tensa sus muzculos, rompe toda su ropa, quedando desnudo, se para de  
una forma imponente, e hisoka entiende.  
esta corta batalla había despertado pasión en los 2, como si estuvieran  
destinados a este momento, ambos lo sentían, estaban preparados. Gon  
después de tanto tiempo de estar perdido alfin se encuentra en casa, he  
hisoka entendio que el no quería pelear con gon, el quería a gon.

  
-Hisoka: prepárate para lo que te har-

  
Gon se movió a una alta velocidad apareciendo enfrente de hisoka, dándole  
una cachetada que lo tira a el suelo, esto exita a hisoka.

  
-Gon: quien dijo que tu harás algo, yo soy el que decide

  
Después de esto, Gon procede a penetrar a hisoka, los cuerpos de ambos  
están llenos de calor de pasión, se siguen golpeando, hisoka aveces trata de  
dominar pero gon no lo deja con su fuerza abrumadora, hisoka se rinde y solo  
sede, le encanta la adrenalina le encanta ser golpeado, y por sobre todo le  
encanta gon.

  
duran muchas horas en eso, al final todo acaba, gon e hisoka quedan  
acostados en el suelo, ambos entendian algo, que acaban de encontrar todo  
lo que estuvieron buscando durante estos años.  
La “pelea” mas bizarra de la vida de ambos terminan, gon se da cuenta que  
acaba de romper toda su ropa asi que hisoka va a buscarle algo mientras este  
espera en el bosque  
gon tenia frio, hisoka llega rápido con una ropa que le robo a alguien y una  
manta, arropa a gon y ambos se quedan acurrucandos con una sonrisa en su  
rostro. Ambos sabían que esto apenas era el principio de una larga historia  
de amor.


	2. La Enfermedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka y Gon van a un pais el cual es asolado por una infeccion misteriosa en post de detenerla y ganar dinero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capitulo en progreso aun no esta terminado

#  **Introduccion**

Han pasado 2 meses de que hisoka y gon estén juntos, gon está volviendo a controlar su nen pero siente cosas extrañas, hisoka sabe que es un poco más débil que gon por lo que se pone a entrenar junto a él  
  
un dia hisoka y gon estaban paseando juntos por un lago entonces empiezan a hablar  
  
-Hisoka: sabes creo que deberíamos buscar un trabajo bien pagado, capturar escoria no me convence, siempre terminan rompiendo mi ropa y es muy aburrido pelear con debiluchos  
  
-Gon pero es que es fácil y con el dinero podemos comprar cosas geniales como pagar buenos hoteles o consolas portátiles de videojuegos  
  
-Hisoka: siii pero es que siempre se termina arruinando nuestra ropa que siempre preparo, y además si vamos por un trabajo mejor pagado podremos pagar mejores cosas  
  
-Gon: pero seguro será más peligroso y se dañara más la ropa  
  
-Hisoka: si pero después podre comprar otra ms bonita y pagar mis tratamientos del cabello  
  
-Gon: bueno buscaremos un mejor trabajo, vemos si la asociación de hunter tiene buenas misiones, hablando de cabello…  
  
-Hisoka: que pasa con el cabello  
  
-Gon: pues siempre traes el cabello de colores, que te parece si hacemos un trato  
  
-Hisoka: que trato?  
  
-Gon: jijsisjsij tu te pintaras el pelo de un color común y te vestirás como yo y yo me pintare el pelo de el color que quieras y me vestiré como digas, siempre tratas que me ponga ropa rara pero es que me queda apretada  
  
Hisoka pensó: mmm realmente quiero ver a gon con el estilo cambiado, pero no quiero perder mi glamour ni estilo, realmente puede valer la pena pero, es que ponerme el pelo normal seria aburrido, a no ser de que lo acompañe con un oufit intereasante, sin embargo quiere que me vista como el y el solo usa camisetas simples, pantalones o shorts, no se si soportaría vestirme asi, además como guardaría mis cartas en esa vestimenta necesito lugares donde poner mis cosas y los bolsillos de un short no me alcanzan, pero, necesito ver a gon con el pelo azul, aceptare pero quiero aprovechar mi estilo mientras mas pueda.

-Hisoka: esta bien acepto, pero lo haremos después de hacer el trabajo o misión bien pagado  
  
-Gon: siii, bueno creo que deberíamos ir a dormir  
  
-Hisoka: claro manzanita  
  
-Gon: tu eres la manzanita porque ahora soy mas alto que tu ksksks  
  
-Hisoka: como te atreves  
  
después de eso hisoka y gon tuvieron una pelea corta y amistosa que acabo en otra cosa.  
  
1 Mes después de buscar una misión o trabajo interesante, Hisoka y Gon dieron con algo  
  
-Gon: Hisokaaaaa manzanita ven  
  
-Hisoka: voyyy manzanota  
  
-Gon: mira esta misión.  
  
Premisa de la misión: Una “plaga” misteriosa afecta a “Capedotvia”, un misterioso país muy pequeño, el cual tiene un clima extraño, casi siempre hay neblina, pero detrás de este país raro lleno de un denso bosque, se encuentran una infinidad de recursos naturales que se quieren explotar, pero… hay una plaga extraña de hombres extremadamente palidos que siempre atacan a las personas, los ricos han intentado de deshacerse de esta pero no encuentran la forma, llevan 10 años intentando hacer algo con esto pero no han logrado nada, el interés no baja y pagaran una gran suma a cualquiera que pueda resolver este caso.  
  
-Hisoka: la paga es extremadamente alta!  
  
-Gon: creo que la misión puede ser muy difícil como acabaríamos con eso  
  
-Hisoka: de seguro puros perdedores han tomado la misión y por eso es que todo sigue asi, tranquilo nosotros juntos podremos con eso, emprendamos el viaje  
-Gon con euforia dice: siiiii  
  
Y asi es como el viaje de Hisoka y Gon comienza.

#  **La llegada**

Capedotvia es un país raro, es muy pequeño, solo hay 3 ciudades, La capital una ciudad grande y moderna con un particular tono blanco en sus edificaciones, pero en sus alrededores esta llena de un monton de ranchos y casas de maderas llenas de inmigrantes y personas de bajos recursos, a estas personas no se las deja entrar a la ciudad; la otra ciudad “Laking” es básicamente un sitio de ricos, Capedotvia es un país con muchos recursos naturales, inmensos bosques, cantidades muy grandes de zonas para plantar y recursos minerales, a los ricos les interesa esto, pero están refugiados en su pequeña ciudad, donde tienen toda la seguridad y comodidades y están totalmente apartado del mal que asola a estas tierras, por ultimo la tercera ciudad, son básicamente ruinas antiguas, por ahí viven los indigentes y personas apartadas de la sociedad, casas de rocas grandes, techos de paja, pozos, es una ruina totalmente antigua, pero nadie se acerca a esas ciudades, no solo está llena de marginales si no que está rodeada de un inmenso bosque el cual casi se la traga y consume además de tener varios nidos de los llamados infectados del mal que azota a estas tierras. El resto del país son pequeños pueblos, asentamientos que básicamente son el camino por el que el reino se mueve, los caminos por donde pasan los camiones que llevan cosas, por donde las industrias mueven sus recursos, muchos dicen que Capedotvia es un país de pueblos y carreteras.  
  
en su viaje gon y killua llegan a la capital en avión. Gon con brillo en sus ojos observa los edificios tan bonitos y resplandecientes, hisoka, pensativo, se queda viendo a los bosques, tan profundos y oscuros, pareciera que no llegara luz dentro de ellos, “sería el lugar perfecto para esconder a alguien muerto y nunca lo encontrarían, me pregunto cuantas personas mueren en estos bosques, ¿cómo hare para cruzarlos? Bueno de seguro no tendré problema solo un idiota se perdería en un bosque debe de haber un camino es la capital seguro llega mucha gente a haca y si no hay un camino pues solo creare uno para llegar a donde sea que tenga que llegar”  
  
el avión aterriza, agarran su equipaje que es solo una mochila con ropa para hisoka y algunas cartas y pañuelos, y empiezan a camianar por la capital, es una ciudad extremadamente pulida pareciera que nadie ensucia. Gon con cara de confusión le dice a hisoka  
  
-Gon: no se supone que el país estaba siendo afectado por una enfermedad? Todos se ven bien y limpios, como se ven los enfermos?  
-hisoka: ahí manzanita, manzanita, esta es la capital, la enfermedad no llega aquí si no a los pueblos, a esos pueblos grandes que son casi todo el país, obviamente aquí no se verían afectados, en cuanto a los enfermos… nadie dice nada sobre cómo se ven, debemos de preguntar en los pueblos (hisoka en su mente pensaba: ojala no me encuentre con ningún sarnoso o infectado o lo que sea para que no me contagie que fastidio)  
  
-Gon: ciertoooooo! Ajjajaads no me lo imaginaba, ciertamente eres el mejor mi manzana, no se que haría sin ti  
  
-hisoka: de seguro gastarías todo tu dinero en cosas inútiles  
  
-Gon: como un monton de ropa  
  
Hisoka voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa le dice: “ok enfermito”  
  
siguen caminando, su idea es salir de la capital pues la gente de aquí no debe tener ni idea, quieren ir a lo más profundo del país, llegando a los límites de la ciudad se topan con un gran muro blanco. Gon dice con una leve risa  
  
-Gon: lo rompo? Lesjskssj  
  
hisoka lo ve con una leve sonrisa y le dice: “no seas tonto”, de pronto cambia el tono a uno más serio y mirando hacia arriba del muro dice: “eso permitiría que los sarnosos de afuera entren”  
  
-Gon: ooooh, supongo que ellos apestarían la ciudad, así que busquemos la salida  
  
-hisoka: seee además de que por aquí no conseguiríamos un camino a un pueblo  
  
-Gon: yendo por el bosque nos divertiríamos mas  
  
Hisoka con voz coqueta le dice: y es lo suficientemente oscuro para hacer cositas kjkjk  
  
-Gon: como asi?  
  
Hisoka se sorprende y se lleva la mano a la frente y suspira: ahhhh, no tienes remedio, igual no importa, solo busquemos la salida y no digas nada.  
  
Llegan a la salida, para su sorpresa simplemente abrieron una puerta de metal pulido y los dejaron salir sin mas  
  
-Hisoka: qué raro que dejaran salir tan fácil  
  
-Gon: porque?  
  
-Hisoka: los que cuidan la entrada y salida de ciudades o estado son unos lambeñema que nunca dejan de molestar más cuando las cosas están cerradas  
  
-Gon: que significa lambeñema donde aprendiste esa palabra? Enseñaa quiero utilizarla también  
  


-Hisoka: no se vi a alguien con voz chistosa diciéndola creo que se refiere a personas que les gusta lamer salchichones  
  
-Gon: como tu ajsdasdkjadjajsdja  
  
-Hisoka: exacto querida, como yo, solo que lo hago sin molestar (hisoka por dentro se sentía un poco raro de ser tan amigable, igual ya ha crecido y ha aprendido de la vida, pero su naturaleza no lo abandona, uno es lo que es, se debatía internamente si realmente queria estar toda su vida con gon, “realmente si quiero estar con el, pero como es que quiero estar con el” estaba concentrado cuando de manera repentina…  
  
-Hisoka (con cara de asco): aggg puagg que huele asi agaksdasd  
  
-Gon: kaaaak huele horrible dsadada  
  
ambos miran a sus alrededores y lo ven, gente sin bañarse, gente que no tiene agua ni luz solo unas casas de madera para protegerlos del frio, personas con el pelo grasiento y rodeadas de moscas, pilas de basura a sus alrededores, esto seria un momento de reflexión pero estos 2 son únicos  
  
-Hisoka: Gon, te reto a una carrera hasta el final de esta pocilga  
  
-Gon cubrienose la nariz dice: añectop  
  
ambo salen corriendo, hisoka toma la delantera saltando por el techo de las casas de madera, gon empieza a correr a 4 patas para impulsarse mejor con sus brazos, hisoka usa su bungee gon para desplazarse colgándose de las edificaciones decadentes, incluso llevándose parte de estas en su desplazamiento. Gon concentra nen en sus pies y apoyándose en una pila de barro da un gran impulso que lo lleva por delante de hisoka. Pero se estrella contra una casa y la destruye.  
  
-Gon: auchhsad  
  
-Residente: que crees que haces? Tendras que pagar todo esto! Esta claremente es una casa muy cara, tendras que pagarme aproximadamente  
  
-Hisoka: bungee gun  
  
hisoka usando su habilidad jala a gon hacia a el y le dice: “no le hagas caso a estos locos sus casas se deben caer cada 4 dias destruyelas si quieres”  
  
-Gon: no creo que sea correcto solo para ganar una carrera  
  
-Hisoka el que pierda será el pasivo la próxima vez  
  
-Gon: ooh con que para eso querias ir al bosque, (sonríe con emoción) pero no tendre que destruir nada para ganarte akakak  
  
-Hisoka con una cara de frenesí le dice: a si pues ya lo ve-  
  
gon lo empuja hacia atrás y sale impulsado  
  
-Gon grita: al jalarme demostraste que se puede tocaaaaaaaaar JAJAJ

  
-Hisoka: que se cree este barbaro para hacer esto aaa (toma aire y grita) YO SIEMPRE ESTOY UN PASO ADELANTE SERAS UNA MANZANA PERO YO SOY UNA PERA, Y NO SOLO POR CULON  
  
(gon no entendio de que hablaba hisoka)  
  
-Hisoka: Bungee gun “lasso” hisoka había pegado su bungee gon al pie de gon, hisoka separa su aura de la mano y la pega al piso, la goma se contrae a una velocidad anormal y atrae a gon rápidamente, gon impacta en una liga de goma grande, estirada para crear una forma de impulsarse, funcionando como una tirachinas o como una liga elástica cuando la pones entre tus dedos para disparar un papel y molestar a tus amigos, cuando la goma se estira al máximo apunto de hacer que los 2 salgan disparados, hisoka golpea a gon haciendo que se salga de esta y solo sale el  
  
-Hisoka: hasta prontoooooooo  
  
Hisoka gano la carrera.  
  


#  **El Encuentro**

**  
**Hisoka espero a gon en el camino, un camino de tierra muy liso y extenso, pareciera que la vegetación no crece por este camino, sin embargo los árboles son tan altos y extensos que las hojas cubren parte de este camino y pasar por este es como ver el reflejo de la luz debajo de agua, la luz de la luna pasa por los espacios entre las hojas dejando un bonito espectáculo, sin embargo, por fuera de los caminos, en el bosque, no hay nada más que oscuridad, una inmensa negrura que parece un abismo del que no se puede salir, pocas personas se atreven a entrar a estos bosques en vez de circular por los caminos que fueron creados hace mucho tiempo y que por alguna razón las hojas que los cubren dejan pasar la luz.  
  
-Hisoka: vamos al bosque  
  
-Gon: que quieres hacer ahí?  
  


-Hisoka: juju, recuerdas lo que iba a hacer el que pierda la carrera  
  
-Gon: ahhhh, bueno supongo que una apuesta es una apuesta (lo dice con una cara un poco de decepcion)  
  
-Hisoka con un tono provocativo le dice: no lo has probado antes cierto? Kujuju tranquilo, te gustara más de lo que te imaginas, no porque sea lo mejor si no porque lo hare yo  
  
ambos se van al bosque, la oscuridad los envuelve pero pueden sentirse el uno al otro, sienten su aura, su nen, su cuerpo, es como si estuvieran juntos y pudieran verse a pesar de estar cubiertos por la mas pura negrura, Gon se quita la ropa y la tira un lado, mostrando esos musculos tan duros y potentes que ha entrenado durante años, hisoka se quita la ropa y la dobla, no puede ver a gon pero toca sus musculos, sabe en donde esta cada parte de su cuerpo sabe lo que esta tocando, le encanta, pone a gon en cuatro y esta listo para dominarlo, para ser el que mande, hisoka con una erección muy grande se prepara.  
  
-Hisoka: tranquilo, no sere gentil pero de seguro puedes aguan-  
  
Derrepente de los gruesos arboles que lo rodean sale disparada una critatura! Ambos se exaltan no la percibieron  
  
Hisoka le da un golpe a esa criatura, gon se para rápidamente y acumula nen en su puño, al hacer esto el aura de gon ilumina un poco la zona y pueden ver a la criatura. Un hombre, encorvado, caminando casi a 4 patas, sin pelo en la cabeza pero con un extraño pelaje gris que sale en partes aleatorias de su cuerpo, no cuenta con partes intimas, su piel es extremadamente palida, sus venas son negras y muy marcadas, cuentan con una boca con dientes afilados pero en la que destacan 2 colmillos duros y mas largos que el resto de dientes, la criatura los mira a ambos, con sus ojos rojos con pupilas moradas  
Hisoka se sorprende de que su golpe no la haya matado, se esta preparando para acabar con esta criatura cuando esta saca unas alas, intenta emprender vuelo pero hisoka usa su bungee gun y la atrae hacia el dándole una patada en la quijada que le cierra la boca y le rompe sus colmillos. Hisoka la toma por el cuello, se la queda viendo  
  
-Hisoka: qué demonios es esto, nunca he visto algo asi, no es una criatura normal, cualquier criatura normal no ha recibido un golpe mío y ha salido con vida, pero, esto cosa.  
  
De la espesa negrura se notan un montón de ojos rojos con pupilas moradas que los observan, un monton de estas cosas de tamaños diferentes, algunas con ampollas y burbujas rojas en su cuerpo, con aspectos demacrados y con una mirada que solo refleja una sed de sangre.  
  
-Hisoka: no hay duda  
  
-Gon: de que? Ya puedo golpearlos se me está cansando el puño  
  
-Hisoka: esta cosa es un hombre, pero no es un usuario nen, no siento su aura, es idiota, creo que este debe ser el mal del que tanto hablan.  
  
Hisoka aplasta la cabeza de la criatura o el “infectado” que tenía tomada del cuello, Hisoka y Gon se preparan para acabar con los infectados, sin piedad uno a uno, no fueron gran rival para Gon e hisoka, ni siquiera tuvieron que idear nada solo tuvieron que golpearlas fuertemente para que no se pudieran levantar e intentar huir, una se tuvo que comer el golpe cargado de Gon sin duda se llevó lo peor. Después de ese corto enfrentamiento gon se queda viendo al suelo, como pensando algo, hisoka aun mantenía la erección, se le estaba acercando a Gon cuando este levanta la mirada como dándose cuenta de algo y dice  
  
-Gon: oye si estos eran los infectados no debíamos solo noquearlos para después curarlos cuando encontremos la forma de acabar con la infección?  
  
-Hisoka: no seas tontito gon, si es que tienen cura su cuerpo se quedaría en ese estado y ya no los reconocerían de seguro, además con acabar con este mal no se refieren a encontrar a una cura, si no llamarían a unos médicos en vez de a gente como nosotros.  
  
Gon iba a decir algo mas pero hisoka le tapa la boca y se pone por encima de él, hisoka preparándose para penetrarlo nota como los músculos de Gon están tensados, Gon se esta aguantando, está reprimiéndose. A Hisoka esto no le gusta, el quiere dominarlo pero quiere hacerlo con Gon dando su máximo potencial, no quiere a un Gon sumiso, pues este no es su Gon, quiere dominarlo completamente y acabar con el, Hisoka con cara de emoción alza sus brazos y grita al cielo: GON! LA APUESTA SIGUE EN PIE, SERAS EL PASIVO, PERO NO PORQUE TE CONTENGAS SI NO PORQUE YO TE DOMINARE, DAME TODO LO QUE TIE-  
  
Antes de darse cuenta el puño de Gon estaba rozando su cara, mientras es golpeado, hisoka siente todo casi a cámara lenta, como el espíritu de Gon se levanta, siente su golpe recorriendo por todo su cuerpo dejándolo con una gran sensación, el espíritu y fuerza de Gon lo dejan disfrutando como nunca, pero internamente el está pensando en algo: “no sé si este es el espíritu que quiero destruir o con el que quiero estar, pero claramente voy a disfrutar”, hisoka sale disparado hacia un árbol pero gira y pone sus pies para apoyarse en ese, gon esta enfrente de el apunto de ancestarle otro golpe, hisoka con una sonrisa y confianza dice: “ya se que con fuerza bruta no te puedo ganar, Bullet Gum” Hisoka había concentrado una cantidad de una Bungee Gun mas densa y pesada en sus dedos, apuntando a gon hacia su cara este la libera como disparando un arma y da en el blanco, hisoka salta y gon se estrella contra el árbol.  
  
-Hisoka: No he acabado, Bungee Gun Lasso. Hisoka prepara una cuerda de bungee gun con la que amarra los pies a gon y la contrae, gon intenta liberarse pero esta se estira y no se rompe, trata de sacarse la de la cara pero está muy pegada   
  
-Hisoka: la fuerza bruta no lo es todo, después de mi derrota contra cierta persona, me centre en mejorar mis habilidades al máximo, de nada me sirve ser más fuerte y más veloz y mas guapo y más inteligente y más astuto si mi enemigo tiene una habilidad cochinamente rota, y ahora entenderás eso manzanita  
  
Hisoka se abalanza sobre Gon, lo va a dominar, el corazón de hisoka palpita como nunca ansia esto como nunca, logra penetrar a Gon, se siente tan bien y tan caliente, Gon suelta un gritito y toma aire.  
  
-Hisoka: que te quedas sin alient-  
  
Gon sopla la Bullet Gum que tiene pegada en la cara y esta se infla demasiado, sobrepasa los arboles  
  
-Hisoka: no es una goma real manzanita no estallara.  
  
Pero la Bullet Gum se va separando de la cara de Gon quedando solo unos extremos pegados a la piel de este, entonces Gon la toma y se la quita de la cara, Hisoka viendo con una cara de orgasmo total, se queda sorprendido, “al parecer te subestime no eres tan tonto, y eso me encanta” piensa hisoka, Gon se recupera rápido y teniendo a hisoka sobre sus pies este lo toma fuerzas y lo lanza hacia la copa de un árbol, Hisoka impacta, y estando ahí ve, un mar de ojos rojos, que lo están viendo a los 2, toma aliento, se para sobre una rama, lleva sus manos a a su cintura y toma una pose distintiva, y piensa: espero que estén disfrutando el espectáculo.  
  
Hisoka salta va hacia gon que aun tiene los pies atados, lanza 2 Bungee Gum lasso a las manos de gon para que queden atadas, Hisoka llegando hacia Gon pone su pene en la boca de Gon, Gon concentrando el nen es sus piernas logra liberarse del Lasso que lo ataba, porcedera a hacer lo mismo con las manos cuando hisoka se corre en su boca, Gon con rabia va a liberar sus manos, cuando la cabeza de un infectado sale del suelo y muerde un brazo a gon, pero los musculos de gon son tan duros que los dientes de este se rompen, hisoka lo nota y retrocede, Gon escupe el semen y se libera, Hisoka en vez de preocuparse por los infectados piensa: “como es capaz de liberarse, esto, esto saca lo que tengo dentro, gon cada vez quiero acabar más contigo” Hisoka con un extasis notorio en su cara va hacia gon pero un infectado aparece detrás de el con intenciones de morderlo pero hisoka con una velocidad notoria simplemente le rompe el cuello, dándole la espalda a gon, Gon concentra nen en su puño, Hisoka abre muchos los ojos y se excita, “asi que eres capaz de darme con todo eso, al parecer te he subestimado, vamos gon intenta acabar conmigo!” Pero Gon Golpea al Suelo y este se rompe causando un mini temblor, Los infectados que los estaban rodeando se asustan y salen volando. Hisoka se detiene, nota que la erección de Gon se bajo  
  
-Gon: agggg no podemos estar tranquilos con estas cosas, mejor sigamos hisoka.  
  
-Hisoka: bueno pero creo que yo gane jejeje  
  
-Gon: Hiciste trampa me tomaste desapercibido  
  
-Hisoka: tomarte asi podría costarte la vida  
  
-Gon: acaso me quieres matar?  
  
-Hisoka pensando bien lo que iba a decir pero sin quitar su tono picaro dice: es un decir mi manzanita  
  
-Gon: Claro… vamos al camino de nuevo  
  
Hisoka se viste y va hacia el camino pero antes nota todo el destrozo que dejo el puño de gon en el suelo, bloques enteros de tierra levantados, grietas en todos lados, pareciera una catástrofe natural, con emoción se retira y sigue emprendiendo su viaje.

#  **Un Pueblo Sin Nombre**

Hisoka y Gon llegan a un pueblo, al que el camino los conducía, es de noche aun, el pueblo tiene distintos faros de luz pero notan algo raro, unos emiten luz amarilla y otros una luz un poco morada, van buscando un sitio para quedarse pero todo está cerrado, a lo lejos, ven a un infectado, que viene corriendo hacia ellos, escuchan como las garras de ese chocan con el suelo, este salta hacia ellos pero Gon con un rápido movimiento de manos lo golpea y lo lanza hacia su derecha, chocando contra una pared y dejando todo manchado de sangre.  
  
-Hisoka: llegan a los pueblos como si nada, no entiendo como esta gente vive a diario con estas molestias molestando todo el dia  
  
-???: No molestan todo el día kakakakaka  


Hisoka y Gon voltean a ver el origen de la voz y ven a un hombre mayor muy delgado y bajito , con un bigote muy grueso y blanco, con la piel arrugada y con un sombrero, este con una voz rasposa y con una risa disimulada y ahogada les dice: “ustedes no son de por aquí verdad”  
  
Hisoka se queda pensando en que hace ese señor aquí, empieza a creer que es una especie de trampa ya que una persona asi este a fuera a plena noche y a merced de los infectados, se emociona con la idea de que unos criminales debiluchos los asalten para poder humillarlos y quitarles el dinero, Gon por su parte piensa en huir… porque no quiere limpiar la sangre del infectado.  
  


-Anciano: los “leits” no nos molestan todo el día jóvenes, solo salen de noche, el sol les hace daño, cuando se exponen a este les empieza a crecer un monton de burbujas, tumores y ampollas en todo el cuerpo por dentro y por afuera y terminan sin poder respirar y con todos sus órganos extruidos para que después se les empieza a caer la piel y terminen como una masa de carne al sol, es un espectáculo muy grotesco sin duda.  
  
Hisoka piensa: “asi que estas cosas cochinas se llaman leits, curioso, pero este viejo ya me está aburriendo voy a empezar a sacarle información” hisoka se prepara, va a hablar y a decirle algo cuando este señor lo interrumpe y le dice  
  
-Anciano: si te preguntas como es que estoy a plena noche afuera expuestos a los leits, pues mira arriba de mí, esta luz especial daña a los leits como la luz del sol, de hecho la capital está hecha de esta luz, la superficie de los edificios está repleta de pequeñas lámparas que emiten una tenue luz de estas, es lo que hace que la capital brille tanto y que los leits no se acerquen ni a las afueras de la ciudad, de ahí tanta gente viviendo afuera, algunos tienen tanto miedos de ser convertidos en leits que prefieren vivir en esas condiciones kakakakak, aunque no los culpo los leits son tontos, a veces se abalanzan hacia las personas cuando están bajo la luz y terminan cubierto con las ampollas y lar burbujas kek. Gon voltea hacia la capital y ve ese brillo blanco característico, que siente que se podría ver desde todo este país pequeño.  
  
Hisoka se ofende y molesta, piensa: “este viejo cree que soy tonto, yo ya había deducido eso, pero bueno, que siga hablando seguro nos invita a su casa o algo, no quiero terminar durmiendo en la calle con una de esas lámparas moradas, seguro dañaría mi piel, viejo idiota”

Gon alza la voz y pregunta: ¿a qué se refiere con recién convertidos?, Hisoka al escuchar eso piensa (ayy gon es tan obvio)  
  
-Anciano: Los leits son como un evangélico estéril, al no poder procrear para enseñarle a sus hijos su estilo de vida, convierten a los demás en uno de ellos, sus colmillos sirven para extraer sangre, pero también para inyectarla, al inyectar la sangre de ellos “infectan” al resto, cuando su sangre entra a tu cuerpo tu piel empieza a ponerse blanca, te quedas calvo, te empiezan a Sali-  
  
\- Hisoka: eso es algo obvio anciano no se extienda tanto (cambia el tono de voz por uno más amigable para decir) sabe dónde podemos quedarnos?  
  
-Anciano: claro jóvenes, ahí hay un parque iluminado con una de las farolas especiales es el único iluminado con estas  
  
Hisoka dice en voz baja: viejo verde te voy a-  
  


-Gon: y porque no iluminan todo el pueblo con estas porque estás luces y solo hay pocas?  
  
-Anciano: jejeej joven, estas cosas son muy caras, en los pueblos nos podemos permitir tener unas 10 o 15 nadamas, distribuidas de forma que permitan transitar un poco de noche pero aun así es inseguro

  
-Gon: no puede moverse hasta la siguiente? No quiere que lo ayude-  
en eso hisoka le tapa la boca a gon y dice con una falsa sonrisa: muchas gracias por su ayuda señor, nos vemos después juju  
  
Hisoka se lleva a Gon y cuando ya están lejos le dice: “para que ayudar a ese viejo fastidioso seguro su casa huele a pasuco, mañana hacemos dinero y pagamos un hotel, además si no supiera caminar solo de noche ya estaría muerto”  
  
Gon e Hisoka duermen en el parque, hisoka acostado tranquilamente sobre los musculos de gon, pasa la noche y ambos se despiertan, el sol les da en la cara, se levantan y empiezan a caminar, de noche no se apreciaba pero el pueblo es muy bonito, las calles son muy anchas y espaciosas, las construcciones no son muy grandes y espaciosas, hay muchas planatas bien puestas por las aceras, no transitan muchos vehículos por lo que puedes caminar por donde sea, a lo lejos se ve la gran capital alzándose con esos grandes edificios que en la noche brillan, las calles tan limpias simples y pulidas le llaman la atención a Gon por lo que este le pregunta a una persona que iba a pasando: “oyeee como se llama este pueblo” a lo que le responden: “no tiene nombre, nunca se interesaron en ponérselo, somos simplemente el pueblo antes de llegar a la capital, Hisoka piensa: “que poco originales”  
  
Un pueblo tan bonito y sin nombre, a la gente no parece importarle simplemente, solo quieren hacer su vida vestir sus atuendos simples y encerrarse en sus casas cuando cae la noche.  
  
Hisoka ve a Gon y le dice: prepara tu dinero que iremos a un bar  
  
-Gon: no quiero tomar ahora  
-Hisoka: no beberemos, a los borrachos les gusta hacer apuestas estúpidas solo necesitamos ganar unas cuantas para ir a un hotel de calidad o pagar un lugar de comida que no quiero cocinar (hisoka por dentro pensaba en buscar un lugar con acceso a internet o a una biblioteca para poder investigar más sobre la infección de los leits sin tener que interactuar con más pueblerinos), daban pasos lentos pues no estaban apresurados, llegan a un bar pero el olor a orina era tan fuerte que prefirieron no entrar mientras hisoka en su mente decía: “los borrachos de este bar de mala muerte ni gran cantidad de dinero deben tener, no entiendo como borrachos tan sucios están en este pueblo tan limpio seguro no los quieren en sus casas”. Alfin después de caminar a lo largo de este tranquilo pueblo encuentran un bar decente pero algo les llama la atención, Hisoka pasando su lengua por sus labios dice: “aquí hay un usuario nen, puedo sentir su nen” Gon simplemente asiente. Abren la puerta y entran, esperaban ver a gente tomando y haciendo desastre pero para su sorpresa ven a un monton de borrachos alrededor de un hombre con un mazo de cartas, y un solitario borracho Pelión en la esquina. Hisoka Rapidamente lo intuye: “alguien se nos adelantó en estafar a los borrachos” le dice a Gon en voz baja, pero rápidamente se da cuenta que Gon ya no estaba a su lado, si no que ya estaba viendo a el hombre con las cartas, Hisoka se acerca y se sorprende, al ver la estafa tan simple de este hombre: (“enserio, el típico truco de mostrar 3 cartas y que alguien elija una para poner las 3 en la mesa boca abajo para que la persona elija la que él cree que es la suya”) Pensó, el hombre realiza su estafa a un borracho, le muestra 3 cartas, le dije que elija una, este borracho la elije y el hombre las pone boca abajo y les da vueltas, Hisoka usa el gyo y ve que el hombre usa nen para cambiar la apariencia de la carta elegida para que los borrachos nunca ganen, indignado y decepcionado piensa: “este payaso que se cree, ni siquiera necesitas nen para esta estafa barata, no sabes manejar unas simples cartas, como se atreve este maldito idiota, le tirare toda su estafa y le mostrare que no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo hacer un truco con cartas.  
  
Hisoka le apuesta a este hombre un cuarto de su dinero a que este no fallara, el hombre pone las cartas, hisoka se sienta enfrente de el, el hombre le muestra 3 caras, Un 2 de corazones, un 3 de picas, y un 8 de trébol, hisoka elige el 2 de corazones el hombre pone las cartas boca abajo y las mueve por la mesa, hisoka puede ver el hombre usa el nen para cambiar la apariencia de la carta que el eligió, hisoka pensaba: “tenía planeado destapar la estafa de este cerdo pero, le ganare en su propio juego”, Hisoka elije su carta sabiendo que estará cambiada de apariencia, en efecto, salio un 8 de trébol en donde el vio que el hombre puso el 2 de corazones que el eligió , Hisoka finge sorpresa al perder: ooooohhh, no puede ser, estoy seguro de haber visto que el 2 de corazones estaba justo ahí, el hombre, con su barba desaliñada y sus dientes amarillos Ríe diciendo: kakakaka todos creen lo mismo, la mesa retumba, Hisoka puso todo su dinero, el hombre abre bien los ojos pensando que es su dia de suerte, Hisoka acerca a gon y le susurra: necesito que me compres un dulce barato, de esos que tienen el envoltorio transparente, te quedas viéndome por atrás, y cuando mueva mi culo para acomodarme, necesito que provoques al borracho de la esquina para que haga un drama  
  
Gon le compra el dulce y se lo pasa a hisoka, este se lo come y hace como si guardara el envoltorio en su bolsillo, pero en realidad uso Fake Skin para ocultarlo en su mano, el hombre muestra las cartas, hisoka le dice: quiero comprobar que no tengan ningún truco, me la puedes pasar? Lo dice con una cara aparentemente amable pero que irradia un aura intimidante.  
  
Mientras tanto Gon estaba sentado al lado del borracho. Este le dice  
  
-Borracho: que se te perdió algo? Vienes a escucharme a contar mis maravillosas historias? Tengo muchaaas, nadie me escucha y si lo hacen no me prestan atención y termino moliéndolos a golpes, sabes todos saben ser un buen hablante pero no un buen oyente, nadie escucha atentamente  
  
Gon estaba distraído para provocarlo hasta que el borracho empieza a contarle algo que le llamo la atención  
  
-Borracho: has oído hablar de la ciudad de oxido? Ahí habitan todo tipo de personas, drogadictos, veteranos de guerra, pero entre todos, el mas interesante sin dudas es un pequeño hombre retirado, le dicen “el maestro de las armas” cuentan que este puede crear armas de nen, cualquier tipo de armas, y las vincula a ti, solo los que han hablado con el saben lo que este pide para hacer esas armas se rumorea que  
  
Gon nota el movimiento de nalgas de hisoka, Gon con mucho pesar y queriendo seguir escuchando la historia interrumpe al borracho y le dijo: “oiga y quien le pregunto?” el borracho con mucho enojo se lanza sobre él y empieza a golpearlo  
  
Todos voltean a ver el escandalo menos hisoka que aprovecha esa distracción para cubrir una carta con el envoltorio y usar fake skin, Gon sin ningún esfuerzo saca al Borracho del bar.  
  
Todos vuelven a centrar su vista en el juego, el señor vuelve a sacar las mismas cartas, “nisiquiera las cambia el vago este” pensó hisoka, esta vez Elige el 8 de trébol, mientras el 2 de corazones lo tenía cubierto con el fake skin, el hombre vuelve a ser su jugarreta, cambia la apariencia del 8 de trébol pero hisoka hace lo mismo y vuelve a el 2 de corazones un 8 de trébol, toma la carta, y al levantarla con una sonrisa la muestra, todos los borrachos que han estado perdiendo su dinero con este hombre gritan de emoción, el hombre con una cara de sorpresa total siente el aura de hisoka, hisoka lo toma del hombro y le dice  
  
-Hisoka: ohhh que suerte, creo que ahora me debes todo tu dinero no? O quieres que sigamos apostando  
  
el hombre trata de salir corriendo pero hisoka uso su Bungee gun cuando lo toco en el hombro y lo atrae, lo toma del cuello y con una mirada amenazante lo ve y le dice: “a donde crees que vas ratita, me debes dar todo tu dinero, no queremos ninguna pelea” el hombre lleno de terror acepta y le da todo Gon y el bar se alegran cuando ven a ese estafador largándose.  
  
Hisoka y Gon se retiran del bar con una gran cantidad de dinero, paseando por el pueblo les llama la atención una construcción grande y bonita, cuando están llegando al frente de esta gon con alegría dice: “no somos geniales mi pera?, somos como un gran equipo tu eres la inteligencia y yo soy la fuerza jsjsj” Gon no tenía idea de lo que decía, siente como si una cubeta de agua fría le callera encima, cuando voltea a ver a hisoka no lo ve, Hisoka estaba detrás de el, le pone una carta en el cuello y con una voz calmada e intimidante le dice: Gon, gon gon, yo no soy ningún debilucho, que tú me hallas ganado aquella vez no significa que yo sea débil, podría destruir a cualquiera que no seas tú, no soy un simple cerebrito que sea mas inteligente que tu no significa que yo sea eso, quieres que te demuestre mi verdadera fuerza? Te crees mejor que yo gon acaso quie-  
  
del edificio sale un hombre alto vestido con un traje blanco, la barba afeitada y con el pelo corto, este se dirige a ellos con euforia y les dice: “hola caballeros me llamo John Hill, díganme solo Señor hill”. Veo que son una pareja muy bonita, ¿están en una disputa no? Porque no lo arreglan en nuestro maravilloso hotel, no se preocupen, nosotros no discriminamos, aceptamos a todo tipo de parejas  
  
Hisoka aparta la carta del cuello de gon, se prepara para arrancarle la cabeza a el hombre por interrumpirlos, alza su mano cuando Gon lo agarra con total fuerza. Hisoka lo siente, la presencia de gon volviendo a surgir, se emociona, una corriente recorre todo su cuerpo cuando siente todo el nen de Gon liberarse y escucha las palabras: “no hisoka, cuando quieras arreglamos esto otro dia pero tenemos cosas por hacer”, Esa autoridad, esa presencia, Hisoka lo sabe, Gon ha crecido, está preparado para todo lo que él quiere, pero aun no es el momento, le quedan cosas por vivir y quiere que crezca aún más.  
  
-Mr. Hill: y bueno? Vendrán a nuestro hotel, se nota que son hombres violentos, las camas son resistentes asi que no tengan miedo hshsh, también hay un restaurante y una biblioteca para que se distraigan y puedan comer.  
  
Gon suelta a hisoka y con una mirada fija en el entran en el hotel, el interior es calido, un piso totalmente pulido y encerado, un lobby espacioso, un maravilloso olor un candelabro amarillo colgando por sobre ellos, se acercan a la recepcionista, una señora muy anciana con una dentadura postiza, el hombre les pide una muy buena habitación y los guía por el resto del hotel, al final terminan en el restaurante y piden un plato de lujo.  
  
Mientras comen gon esta tenso y está pensando en que le pasa a hisoka, el normalmente era más elegante y tranquilo siente que algo le está pasando o siente que realmente no lo conoce  
  
Hisoka por su parte esta observando su brazo, ve la marca que le dejo gon cuando lo tomo, recuerda aquel combate donde no tuvo oportunidad alguna, piensa en como gon logro liberarse de la habilidad que el creía invencible, por un momento pasa un fugaz pensamiento por su cabeza: “y si soy yo el que debe crecer”, “talvez me he quedado atrás”, “mi ego en el pasado me ha causado derrotas”, “no debo volver a subestimar a mis enemigos”, “pero de todas formas… soy genial” Hisoka se mentaliza, se concentra y piensa en su primer combate contra gon, “han pasado tantos años desde que eras solo una fruta sin madurar, aunque solo maduro tu fuerza al parecer, no importa… creo que te amo aunque ya debería estar seguro de eso”  
  
-Gon: hisoka… tienes razón, no debí subestimarte ni decirte esas cosas, yo ahora no se que hacer y pues no quiero que todo se ponga mal entre no-  
  
-Hisoka: oooh no creía eso de ti, unas disculpas, realmente has crecido gon, realmente has crecido, tranquilo mi manzanita, algún día podremos arreglar nuestras diferencias, por ahora acabemos con esta infección, aun quiero ver que te pintes el pelo, aun quiero el dinero, y aun quiero ver de lo que eres capaz  
  
-Gon: eso ultimo no lo veras aun  
  
-Hisoka: eso espero, las cosas apresuradas son, aburridas (dice hisoka mientras tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro)  
  
ambos terminan su plato y Gon se dirige a donde la recepcionista.  
  
Hisoka se acerca a el diciéndole: no no no, no quiero tratar con otro viejo de nuevo  
  
-Gon: pero no quiero ir a leer libros aburridos simplemente preguntémosle seguro debe de saber algo  
  
-Hisoka: ok pero lo hago yo  
  
Hisoka mientras se dirige a donde la señora piensa: mmmm que le dire, si me refiero a esas cosas como leits ella pensara que ya yo se cosas, pero si no lo digo me dira un montón de cosas que ya se, creo que simplemente seré un poco discreto haciéndome que no se pero sin aparentar ignorancia total, Hisoka se pone enfrente de ella y le pregunta: que sabe de los tales lei-  
  
-Recepcionista: primero que todo, con respeto jovencito, tengo el doble de edad que usted. Segundo se que eres extranjero y de seguro vienes para intentar cobrar la recompensa por acabar con los leits, si quieres información primero pídala con respeto.  
  
Hisoka raspa la recepcion con sus uñas tratando de cerrar el puño, está apunto de decir algo cuando la recepcionista le dice  
  
-Recepcionista: no crees que vas a intimidarme o a amenazarme jovencito, ya he vivido lo suficiente no me importa morir si es que estas demente y te atreves a hacerlo, si me matas solo perderás información, nadie aquí sabe tanto como yo de eso estoy segura, he vivido tantos años, conozco casi todo, no toda mi vida fui recepcionista.  
  
Hisoka respira, apolla sus codos en la recepción, junta sus manos y posa su cabeza encima de ellas, con un tono amable le pregunta: y que es lo que sabes? Sería tan amable de decírmelo  
  
-Recepcionista: así si jovencito, pues no te puedo dar las respuestas que buscas, almenos yo, pero conozco a quienes si pueden, si quieren buscar el origen de una adversidad antigua, hablen con los más viejos de aquí, los que lo han visto todo.  
  
-Hisoka: creo que si hubiera alguien más viejo que usted ya sería considerado una momia  
  
la recepcionista frunce el ceño y dice: “mocoso impertinente, aggg, realmente quieres ayuda o no”  
  
-Hisoka: quiero ayuda no acertijos, dígame con quien tengo que hablar  
  
-Recepcionista: No con quien si no con que, los únicos organismos que han visto todo son los arboles del bosque, han estado incluso antes que el hombre, hay personas dedicadas a hablar con ellos y conectarse, en especial las conocidas brujas.  
  
-Hisoka: entonces la vieja bruja quiere que hable con un árbol, j aja ja, deseguro debo conseguir un usuario nen que me ayude a comunicarmeee con la naturalezaaa o algo así, tsch  
  
-Recepcionista: no todo siempre serán usuarios nen, el mundo es más grande de lo que crees querido, muchos han venido a lo mismo y han muerto como tu, simplemente a lo que se enfrentan ya lleva mucho tiempo aquí, no acabaran con esto. Nadie ha podido  
  
-Gon con una sonrisa le dice: pero no importa, nosotros si podremos señora no se preocupe, vera esto no lo han resuelto antes  
  
hisoka y gon dicen al unísono: “Porque nunca vinieron nadie como nosotros”  
  
La recepcionista rie de mala gana y dice: agg, “si les interesa buscar un árbol viejo vallan a laking, para poder surcar estos bosques necesitaran una lámpara violeta portátil, son extremadamente caras y raras, además en los pueblos de por allá saben más de los arboles les pueden ayudar a encontrar lo que necesitan. Ahora vayan a su habitación y dejen de molestar”  
  
-Gon: Muchas gracias señora!  
  
Hisoka en voz baja y a mala gana dice: gracias  
  
-Recepcionista: mejor no vayan, solo les esperara morir, pero… denada supongo  
  
Ambos se van a su habitación, gastan toda su energía en una noche apasionada donde sorprendentemente la cama resistió, ya acostados después del acto gon dice: hisoka porque estamos aquí.  
  
-Hisoka: por la recompensa pero siento que hay algo que se me olvida, además tengo ganas de cerrarle la boca a esa vieja bruja demostrando que no soy un inútil y que acabare con esto, a no ser que me dejes ma-  
  
-Gon: no amor, no, solo le cerraremos la boca, por ahora deberíamos dormir  
  
Hisoka se recuesta en los músculos de gon y empieza a dormir  
  
a las 3am, la recepcionista entra a la habitación de hisoka y gon, carga una lámpara violeta vieja en mano, al entrar, ve que ya no están, no los vio saliendo por la puerta, dejaron su ropa tirada en el piso pero se llevaron la mochila, simplemente desaparecieron, la recepcionista con un tono de decepción suspira: ahhhh solo quería que no muriera más gente…

#  **Un Amargo Despertar**

Hisoka se despierta mareado amarrado y desnudo (pero no de la forma que le gusta), en medio de antorchas comunes, confundido mira hacia los lados y ve una figura misteriosa, saliendo de las sombras, un hombre de traje blanco, Mr. Hill.  
  
Mr. Hill: buenas noches señor payasin o mago, como se encuentra usted?  
  
Hisoka aun con los ojos llenos de lagañas bosteza. Tensa sus músculos y rompe las cuerdas que lo amarraban, al romperlas este pone una cara de decepción, “¿eso es todo?” pensaba. Este lo primero que hace al liberarse es quitarse las lagañas para luego decirle a Mr. Hill  
  
-Hisoka: John, me llamas payaso pero el que acaba de hacer la payasada eres tu, que molestia, bueno creo que no me quedare con las ganas de matarte, (el cuerpo de hisoka comienza a despertar y este se emociona) no me interesan tus explicacio-  
  
De la izquierda, de la derecha, de arriba, por detrás, de todos lados salen leits, avalanzandose sobre hisoka, este logra esquivarlos fácilmente, aunque estos traten de arañarlo y morderlo hisoka con movimientos cortos y suaves los esquiva, a pesar de estar recién levantado hisoka no pierde sus reflejos, uno de estos trata de morderlo pero hisoka toma el pie de uno para usarlo como bate y golpear al que venia de frente, salta y aplasta al que trataba de agarrarlo por los pies, empieza a dar vueltas con el que tenia tomado del pie golpeando a todos en el proceso, gira tan rápido que el pie de leit que tenia tomado se desprende, luego con pisadas certeras acaba con los que estaban en el suelo y al final de todo este espectáculo, bosteza  
  
-Hisoka: aowww, bufh, buen ejercicio para despertar, esto es una especie de sacrificio John? Habla ahora antes de morir  
  
John Hill al presenciar tal acto se aterra, pero se tranquiliza rápidamente y alza su mano, mostrando 2 dedos  
  
-Hisoka: no vas a hablar, bien pues tampoco es que me interesa-  
  
Una Bestia Robusta repleta de un pelaje griss y con unos ojos completamente rojos y brillantes embiste a hisoka, hisoka es arrojado al suelo y tomado por la criatura robusta, la mano de la criatura puede tomar la mitad del cuerpo de hisoka, es extremadamente grande, Hisoka la ve, su cara es desagradable parece un peluche masticado, la bestia sepreparaba para comérselo cuando hisoka pone sus piernas alrededor de la muñeca, y gira, rompiéndole la mano a la bestia, (es uno de estos pero mas fuerte) pensó hisoka mientras le daba puños tan fuertes que atravesaban la carne de la bestia  
  
-Hisoka: Glue Gun. Hisoka emite un aura de nen muy densa pegajosa estirable y pesada, esta cae en el pecho de la bestia y se queda pegada, y como si fuera una depilación jala el aura con tanta fuerza que le arranca la piel de esa zona a la bestia, la bestia grita de dolor su chillido es extremadamente molesto parece como pasar un tenedor por un plato con toda tu fuerza.  
  
Hisoka casi seguro de su victoria iba a empezar a alardear cuando nota como la muñeca de la bestia vuelve a estar en su lugar, como los huecos que dejo con sus puños empiezan a llenarse y como la piel empieza a crecer denuevo. Hisoka sin pensarlo revisa por los lados para ver donde esta gon y lo ve colgado de un árbol, le lanza una piedra y le da pero este no se despierta, la bestia golpea a hisoka pero hisoka solo retrocede un poco. Hisoka se prepara y le lanza una lluvia de golpes y patadas a la bestia destrozando sus piernas y brazos, hisoka usa su Bungee gun para llegar con Gon y despertarlo antes de que la bestia se regenere denuevo, llega a donde está su gon y le da unas cachetadas, Gon despierta y se libera rápido, caen al suelo y la bestia ya está regenerada, hisoka antes de que la bestia embistiera le dice a gon: destrúyela con todo. Gon de un golpe destroza la mitad del cuerpo de la bestia, hisoka se emociona y va a usar el glue gun para no dejar que regenere esa parte tapándola, pero en eso John Hill levanta la mano y hace una seña de un 3, hisoka ve hacia los lados y nota, una pared roja, eran cientos de ojos de leits, estos se lanzan rápidamente e hisoka con su Bunge gun atrae a la bestia y se cubre con ella, luego empieza a girar denuevo esta vez con la bestia y los leits no pueden ni arcercarse, hisoka está usando la mayor fuerza física que puede, mientras pensaba (espero que con esto te quede claro que no soy ningún debilucho, solo que esta cosa era muy gorda para poderla romper), Gon concentra nen en su puño y procede a decir Jan-ken Chi, Gon crea una larga hoja de aura con su nen en su mano y corta a la mitad a todos los leits que estaban al frente. Hisoka exaltado amarra a la bestia con su Bunge gun y la aprieta con todo haciendo que esta se triture y quede en forma de una maza amorfa, este la toma salta al aire y potenciándola con nen golpea con una barrida a la otra mitad de leits matándolos a todos en el proceso, de tanto apretar a la bestia esta se rompe como si fuera una sandía a la que le pusiste 100 ligas.  
  
John va a hacer otra seña levanta las manos y antes de darse cuenta una piedra le vuela 3 dedos.

-Hisoka: creo que no habrá un cuatro  
  
Gon se posiciona detrás de John a una velocidad increíble y lo toma del cuello para luego lanzarlo como si fuera una pelo, John Hill se golpea contra un árbol y se le rompe la nariz, este grita pero en ese grito se escucha un chillido, este se pone rápidamente de pie y se pone en guardia  
  
-John Hill: muy bien muy bien, demasiado bien, creo que simplemente llego mi fin, a manos de estos 2 caballeros con grandes dotes naturales, (decía eso mientras miraba hacia abajo)  
creo que fueron superiores que yo, el nen me ha vuelto a ganar  
  
-Gon: a que te refieres  
  
-Hisoka: Gon distraelo mientras pienso en una forma divertida de matarlo, después de esto no me conformaría con simplemente arrancar su cabeza, arruino mi sueño con el que mantengo mi cara perfecta, y no se qué hizo con mi ropa, trágate su discurso aburrido pero no te emociones que en cuanto se me ocurra algo lo matare sin preguntar  
  
John Hill con un gran temor recorriendo su cuerpo piensa en una forma de huir, en que hara, simplemente se resigna y le responde a gon  
  
-John: Claramente no soy una persona talentosa, usar el nen nunca se me ha dado bien, siempre he visto a un familiar que es todo un talento fuera de serie con este, pero yo, simplemente era un fracasado, sin carisma y sin fuerza, llegue a este país en busca de riquezas naturales, pero solo me encontré con un monton de bichos raros, todos querían deshacerse de estos pero yo simplemente, los use para mi beneficio, los investigue, usando su sangre pude modificarme y controlar algunos, pude obtener grandes reflejos, fuerza, una mini armada, pero tenía que alimentar a estos bichos pero supongo que ya se acabó  
  
-Hisoka: para que almenos seas de utilidad antes de morir, (hisoka cambia su voz y actitud calmada a una más seria) ¿Qué cosas descubriste de estos bichos? ¿Creaste al grandulón?  
  
John toma asiento se saca el traje dejando a la vista su torso blanco con venas negras: ahhh es largo, estas cosas no sé qué son ni de dónde vienen, solo sé que son relativamente fuertes y rápidas, y que te infectan, su infección es simple su sangre contagia la tuya y te vuelve uno de estos, yo diluí la sangre de estas cosas, las mezcle con un montón de cosas para poder hacer una fórmula que me de sus habilidades y el control sobre estos, y lo logre, parcialmente, casi me convierto en uno, y solo controlo un grupo reducido, algunos se revelan de forma misteriosa, pero analizando genéticamente la sangre de estas cosas, me di cuenta que, todo viene de un mismo sitio de un ser, me pregunto que será. Y en cuanto al grandulón, hay muchos por ahí es una etapa más avanzada creo o que se yo. John se para, le prepara sus garras y colmillos. Y dice: “Siempre he sido un perdedor, pero esta vez ganare, porque no dejare que me mates de la forma que quieres”. Salta por encima de Gon el cual tiene una cara total de aburrimiento y sueño. Va a atacar a hisoka cuando este con estilo y suavemente le dispara una bullet gun a su boca, este se la traga y nota como el nen empieza a inflarse, desgarrándolo por dentro estirando sus órganos y dándole un dolor interno grande este grita de dolor emitiendo un chillido.  
  
Hisoka le dice a gon con una sonrisa: gracias por la idea querido.  
  
Ambos se retiran pero no tienen idea en donde están y caen en cuenta. Hisoka para la habilidad rápido y se lanza sobre John y le pregunta por su ropa y su equipaje.  
  
John agonizando responde: “te lo dire si me ma-matas rápido” lo dice mientras escupe sangre  
  
-Hisoka: está bien  
  
-John: sigue las antorchas, ahí está todo junto a la otra persona que iba a servir de comidia aunque de seguro ya murió, ahora por favor mátame  
  
Hisoka hace como que no escucha eso ultimo y se va con gon a recoger sus cosas dejando a John delirando esperando su muerte.  
  
Ambos siguiendo el camino de antorchas notan que esas desaparecen en cierto punto, hisoka se concentra y trata de dislumbrar una luz y lo consigue, ve una fogata un poco lejos que parece estar hecha con todas las antorchas, este toma a gon de la mano y van acercándose con tranquilidad como si estuvieran paseando por su casa y no le tuvieran miedo a nada de lo que puede estar en estos bosques, al llegar a la zona encuentran algo que no creerían que encontrarían. Ven a un hombre mayor muy delgado y bajito, con un bigote muy grueso y blanco, con la piel arrugada y con un sombrero, al instante lo reconocen, el mismo anciano que se encontraron al recién llegar al pueblo sin nombre, estaba ahí comiendo carne.  
  
Gon rápidamente le iba a preguntar que estaba pasando, pero antes de poder hablar el anciano suelta a reir y le dice: Kakakaakak buenas jóvenes de grandes atributos, como se encuentran, al parecer han tenido la misma suerte que yo aunque tambien lograron safarse, ahhhh (suspira se estira y se levanta sacudiéndose la ropa) vaya vaya, ¿quieren un poco de carne? Por cierto me presento me dicen Mr. Lloyd pero ustedes pueden llamarme Lo, así me decían mis amigos cuando era joven kakaak  
  
-Gon: ¿de qué es… esa carne?

  
-Lo: de los leits akkakakaka, que van a decir que soy caníbal porque antes estas cosas eran personas, kakaka si estos bicharrajos fueran humanos yo sería un alicate.  
  
-Hisoka: ¿pero señor lo, no estaría infectándose al comer esa carne? Al parecer ya está perdiendo la cordura creo que debo mata-  
  
-Lo: kakakakakka jovencito ¿aun estas molesto porque no te invite a mi casa? Kakakakaka ahhhh, lo note en tu cara cuando lo vi, y primero para infectarse la sangre si tiene que inyectar no digerir aunque eso de seguro ya lo sabes y busca una excusa para vengarte por aquella vez, y segundo cuando son expuestos a la luz morada pues pierden todas las propiedades y ya son solo una pila de carne fácil de comer  
  
-Hisoka: pero aquí no hay luz morada, Vez Gon ya está delirando debemos de aca-  
  
Lo con una sonrisa burlona le pregunta: ¿estás seguro?, después de hacer la pregunta se quita el sombrero, su fedora, mostrando su cabeza con pocos pelos, y como si fuera hacer una reverencia pone el sombrero boca abajo sosteniéndolo con su mano, este mete su otra mano dentro del sombrero, pero no solo eso, todo el brazo cabe adentro, Gon se lo queda viendo asombrado y Lo saca una lámpara morada portátil, de esas que son tan caras y empieza a reír. Hisoka se da cuenta de que este anciano era un usuario nen, se siente un poco molesto de no haberlo notado cuando lo conoció, Hisoka mantiene la calma, empieza a aplaudir y en tono sarcástico le dice: “ohhhh gran truco de magia, al parecer el mago se nos escapó del circo”. Lo le responde: “no estás tan lejos de la realidad chiquillo kakaka en mis tiempos me avente grandes shows en circos, siempre hay que vivir nuevas cosas”, Hisoka frunce levemente el ceño viendo que su chiste no surgió efecto. Gon con una gran emoción comienza a hablar  
  
-Gon: waoooo, como consiguió esa linterna y y ¿cómo funciona su habilidad?  
  
-Lo: kakakaka mi habilidad nen se llama imposible wonder, usando este sombrero o cualquiera puedo sacar 3 objetos al azar, uno bueno uno malo y uno regular a mi elección, mientras más caro o complejo sea el objeto bueno más probabilidades ahí de que me salga uno malo o regular, para conseguir esta linterna tuve que sortear 3 objetos, una barra de chocolate, la linterna, y una bomba a punto de explotar, y bueno después de varios intentos al fin me salió la linterna, creo que atrás de mí se pueden ver todos estos. (Gon e hisoka voltean y ven un montón de hoyos y humo rastro de las explosiones que este dejo), casi me vuelo la mano kakakkakaa, una vez sacado el objeto que quiero lo puedo guardar en mi sombrero y sacarlo cuando quiera aunque solo puedo tener 4 objetos guardados para sacar de forma voluntaria.  
  
-Gon: es muy genial! Puede sacar comida?  
  
Hisoka planeaba decir algo en contra de lo, pero cae en cuenta y dice  
  
-Hisoka: podría amablemente sacarnos un poco de ropa  
  
-Lo: ya no tienen en su mochila  
  
-Hisoka: siii pero es que talvez usted puede sacarnos un ropaje mejor de alta calidad, claro si quiere (hisoka se agacha y pone su cara al frente de la de lo, viéndolo con una sonrisa macabra), ¿cierto que quiere?  
  
Lo se pone un poco nervioso pero trata de no mostrar sus nervios y empieza a reir, acepta la oferta de hisoka, sortea entre 3 objetos, la ropa para hisoka y gon, un pescado crudo y una bola de acero al rojo vivo, hisoka usando su bungee gun proteje la mano de Lo, después de varios intentos obtienen la ropa 3 pescados y 7 bolas de acero al rojo vivo, estos cocinan los pescados y se los comen, hisoka y gon ya vestidos se preparan para irse cuando Lo los detiene.  
  
-Lo: estoy al tanto de que son muy fuertes pero los leits en los bosques son tan comunes como los mosquitos, deberíamos ir juntos y yo con la lámpara morada portátil, ustedes son muy fuertes y todo pero basta con que uno solo les inyecte un poco de sangre para que todo se acabe, mientras más te adentras más ahí, estas cosas llevan expandiéndose más de un siglo, si van a estos bosques infectados sin una lámpara de estas se sentirán como una mujer entrando a una convención otaku donde solo hay hombres necesitados

Hisoka acepta pues no quiere ser mordido por accidente y quedarse calvo como esas cosas, los musculos de gon no pueden ser atravesados pero se preocupa por hisoka asi que acepta iguas. Ambos siguen a Lo, este camina como si supiera a donde va, gon le pregunta: ¿sabe a dónde vamos? ¿nos lleva a su casa?. Lo voltea a ver a gon y con una sonrisa muy amplia mostrando alguno de sus dientes caído le responde: no tengo casa akaakakakakak. (Hisoka al escuchar eso suspira).  
  
-Gon: como que no tiene casa?  
  
-Hisoka: esta claro que es un indigente que le gusta dormir en parques  
  
-Lo: no no, no es eso, tenía una pero fue destruida por una banda de maleantes que venían de una ciudad de oxxo o algo así no entendí lo que dijeron solo eran uno motociclistas maricones con un tatuaje de dientes en su frente que vinieron a cobrar la recompensa para acabar con la infección, al ver que yo tenía unos leits en mi casa creyeron que tenía algo que ver y destruyeron todo, al final no pudieron hacer nada y los pocos que sobrevivieron a la misión se regresaron a su ciudad del opio o como se diga .  
  
-Gon: y porque tenía uno de esos en su casa  
  
-Lo: intentaba usar mi Imposible Wonder para sacar una cura a la infección de los leits, estuve varios años en eso (en realidad solo unos meses porque el resto del tiempo se dedicó a viajar por el mundo y a hacer un montón de cosas) pero era algo simplemente imposible, y bueno no me interesa recuperar mi casa así que solo viajo por ahí, hace poco regrese a este país a visitar a una vieja conocida, una señora amargada que me cae mal y trabaja en un hotel, siempre le ganaba en el domino y se enojaba, nunca admitía la derrota y eso me daba demasiada risa. Despues de derrotarla abismalmente en una partida como en los viejos tiempos, me pare afuera de una lámpara en el pueblo sin nombre, esperando que se haga de día (Hisoka se rie levemente porque realmente el viejo se iba a quedar parado ahí toda la noche), en lo que llego un hombre con traje llamado yon gil o algo asi y me dijo que me tenia una gran oferta, luego de eso me trajo aquí y me dijo que lo esperara, lo espere durante todo un día y cuando volvió me lanzo un montón de leits que claramente pude derrotar (en realidad no se enfrentó a John, John solo lo dejo ahí porque no creería que podría contra unos pocos leits, Lo usando su habilidad y los pocos reflejos que le quedaban pudo derrotar a los 4 leits que John le dejo y que eran los favotios de John, suerte que John no tuvo tiempo para ver como Lo se los comía)  
  
Luego de una larga platica alfin llegan a un pueblo, para sorpresa de los 3 ya era de dia, dentro del bosque oscuro no se nota la diferencia entre el dia y la noche es como una cueva, Lo se iba a despedir cuando hisoka lo toma del hombro y le dice: “¿nos podría sacar unas lámparas moradas portátiles para nosotros?”, a lo que lo con su voz rasposa y amistosa de siempre le dice: “oohhhh desearía pero una vez que saco un objeto y lo guardo no puedo sacar más de estos hasta que el que tengo desaparezca, y no te molestes en matarme para robármela que una vez lo hagas desaparecerán las cosas”, Hisoka no dice nada al respecto, Gon ve a hisoka con una mirada muy dulce ya que siente que hisoka se está controlando un poco más por él, hisoka con sueño le dice a gon mientras bosteza: ahhhh tengo que seguir tomando mi sueño reparador para estar en óptimas condiciones y cuidar mi rostro, puedes pasear por el pueblo nos encontramos por ahí después. Hisoka y Gon se separan.

#  **Un Rato de Paz**

Hisoka fue a buscar un hotel donde quedarse para dormir, Gon por su parte fue a pasear por el pueblo. Hisoka estuvo caminando un rato, era un dia soleado, noto que este pueblo era muy distinto a el otro, habían plantas coloridas (que claramente noto que eran pintadas de forma artificial) notaba mas de esos postes de luz morada, las casas eran mas grandes habían mas vehículos circulando, buscaba un hotel lujoso pero no lo conseguia, decidio preguntarle a alguien por un hotel lujoso pero a la persona que le pregunto le dijo: ¿un hotel lujoso? Hay pocos pueblos con esos, todos los edificios o locaciones turísticas o comodas importantes están distribuidas en cada pueblo, en este pueblo… ¡tenemos la mayor central de moda de todo el país! Con los atuendos y accesorios mas vanguardistas de la región, trajes de alta gama para la más alta clase y diseñadores que pueden fabricar el traje perfecto. En el rostro de hisoka se nota una leve sonrisa, la cual se desvanece cuando por su mente pasa el pensamiento (“porque nunca me entere de este siteo? Como yo no voy a estar al tanto de un lugar asi para mejorar mi estilo, debe ser un lugar de poca monta, pero en primer lugar, nisiquiera había oído de este país, y si es real ese siteo no pierdo nada llendolo a ver, jejejee, de seguro estoy cerca de laking, por las pintas de John el debía ser uno de esos ricos que viven ahí, y este debe ser uno de los pueblos mas cercanos a esa ciudad, le preguntare”) la sonrisa de hisoka vuelve a su rostro y con un tono amable vuelve a preguntar  
  
-Hisoka: y como se llama este pueblo, ¿en dónde exactamente estamos yo y mi compañero?  
  
-Transeunte: ¿Su compañero?  
  
Hisoka ve hacia los lados y se siente un poco raro de que Gon no esté a su lado, piensa (“Ohh cierto, nos separamos hace rato, casi se me olvida, creo que debe ser producto del sueño y de que desde que llegue no me he separado de él” De alguna forma internamente estaba intentando de excusar su apego por gon, y se logra convencer)  
  
-Hisoka: oh disculpe es que estoy con sueño y se me olvido que estaba solo jejeje  
  
-Transeunte: ya veo, estamos en _Saphisweet_ el pueblo más cercano a laking la ciudad de los ricos. Y si tiene sueño puede hospedarse en el Natural Calm Hotel, esta unas 3 calles mas adelante doblando a la derecha, no es un hotel súper lujoso como el de otros pueblos pero es súper cómodo para los que desean que-  
  
Hisoka interrumpe al hombre y le da las gracias sin dejarlo continuar mientras pensaba (solo quiero llegar a un hotel cómodo no quiero el panfleto publicitario devuélvase a los comerciales bobo catrejueputa). Finalmente Hisoka llega al hotel, al entrar percibe un olor desagradable del recepcionista, era un viejo chimuelo e hisoka aguantando la respiración pide una habitación y se hospeda tomando su siesta reparadora mientras soñaba que le ganaba a Gon en un duelo.  
  
Mientras Hisoka tomaba su siesta Gon paseaba por el pueblo con una mirada alegre y con emoción en su cuerpo, decia en voz baja: “Waooo que bonito, es mucho mas bonito que el otro pueblo, uaaaaa mira esas plantas de coloreees” Gon mira con emoción a alguien y le pregunta: “Oigaaa cómo es que estas plantas son de estos colores” A lo que el transeúnte le responde: “ehhh están pintadas”. Gon con un tono de decepcion suspira y dice: “pero eso daña a las plantas, malditos lambeñema que las pintan” El transeúnte solo mira a raro a Gon y se aparta, una niña que estaba de paso mira a gon y le dice: “¿qué significa esa extraña palabra?”, Gon responde señalando hacia un lado: “ahhh me la enseño mi novio no se es gracio…” Gon rápidamente se acuerda de que Hisoka no estaba a su lado y solo suspira y se va.  
  
Gon con el dinero que tomo a escondidas de hisoka se va a comer un helado, el más grande que pueda pagar. Gon dándose cuenta que se gastó el dinero del hotel en el que el dormiría, va por la calle preguntado por hisoka, cuando llega a el hotel donde este estaba no le permiten entrar a la habitación de hisoka, así que solo se sienta afuera a esperarlo pero se queda dormido. Pasa el dia  
  
Hisoka se despierta y al despertarse sale disimuladamente por la ventana para no tener que oler a ese viejo, Gon aún no se levanta, al parecer no es de levantarse temprano.  
  
Hisoka se dirigue al centro de moda y es increíble, ornamentos dorados, de las mas fina tela y atuendos, va con ilusión a una tienda pero lo primero que nota son los exorbitantes precios, escapan de su presupuesto totalmente, va a los sastres y cobran demasiado se sigue saliendo de su presupuesto, con la mirada hacia abajo sale de la tienda y patea una pequeña piedra que estaba ahí, sentándose en la acera viendo al piso. Cuando siente a alguien tocando su hombro, esta persona le dice: “¿Tienes mucho estilo amigo, quieres venir a una fiesta esta noche?” Hisoka se alegra de que reconocieran su maravilloso espectacular y hermoso estilo, pero este dice en tono serio: “¿es algún intento de secuestro?” mirando a la persona a los ojos, era una chica, de pelo verde, vestida con una franela roja holgada y una falda larga llena de flores, hisoka piensa (¿Quién diablos se viste asi, espera que esta persona sin sentido de la estética opina que tengo estilo entonces yo… NO claramente C L A R A M E N T E, hasta la persona con la menor idea de estética y moda puede darse cuenta de que soy divino, pero de todas formas…) La chica con un tono nervioso dice: “no no no no, es que… es que… la gente del pueblo nunca acepta ir a mis fiestas, (suspira) ahhh vivo en aquella casa en las colinas y-“ (Hisoka se pone a pensar en que es la primera colina que sobresale del bosque que ve, la cual es sospechosamente pequeña sin dejarla hablar le pregunta)  
  
-Hisoka: que eres, no había visto una colina asi desde que llegue, cada vez desconfio mas de ti (saca levemente una carta) creo que tendre que-  
  
-La chica apenada y agitada dice en voz alta: perdon perdon perdon perdon aaaasdasda eee,dasdjajsad Eh Eh Eh yo yo soy millonaria y vivo en esa colina exclusiva para mi (Dice eso ultimo fingiendo orgullo)  
  
Hisoka la ve con una cara burlona, aguantando la risa antes de intentar matarla cuando un señor que los ve le dice a hisoka  
  
-Señor: OYEEE no le hagas caso a esa loca, antes era la botánica del lugar, pero se fue a vivir a esa colina para estar con sus plantas, siempre trata de llevarnos alla pero huele a tierra y es una chica demasiado extraña  
  
La chica ve al señor con ganas de golpearlo  
  
Hisoka identifica la oportunidad, piensa (asi que esta chica sabe de plantas, talvez pueda ayudarme con lo del árbol que menciono la viejas asquerosa fastidiosa irritante y enana del pueblo sin nombre).  
  
Hisoka ve al señor y le dice: “ok próvida”. Para luego dirigirse a la chica y decirle con voz amigable: “¿acepto la invitación, me llamo hisoka, cómo te llamas tú?”  
  
-Chica: me llamo Emma.. Emma Mortimer pero mis amigos me dicen solo Emma, y ¿realmente vendrá a la fiesta?  
  
-Hisoka: si ire, y llevare a mi novio, nos vemos luego _Emma Mortimer  
  
_ Emma piensa que la llamo por su nombre completo para dar a entender que no la piensa considerar una amiga por lo que se va algo triste.  
  
Hisoka y Gon se busca por la ciudad y al fin se encuentran, se acercan modestamente e hisoka le da un golpe a gon, diciéndole: “Esta es por hacer que te extrañe”, Gon le devuelve el golpe a hisoka y le dice: “Y y Esta es por enseñarme aquella palabra rara sin decirme que me mirarían raro por decirla” Hisoka solo le dice: “porque le dijiste eso a alguien” Gon responde: “no no no solo lo dije al aire porque pintaron las plantas y eso les hará daño” hisoka suspira y dice: “Gooon, si esa pintura matara a las plantas entonces no habrían plantas no las pusieron hoy para recibirnos, no se si solo eres un poco tonto o juegas Leage of Legends”  
  
-Gon: ¿Ligos que?  
  
-Hisoka: emmm nada olvida que dije eso y si alguien te llega a decir algo de esa cosa le das un golpe y te vas corriendo, es una especie de virus virtual que cuando entra a tu mente empiezas a degradarte hasta el punto de que no podrás despegarte de tu silla y te convertirás en un ser carente de estilo que morirá solo y apestoso  
  
-Gon: EHHH, PARECE UNA ENFERMEDAD MUCHO PEOR QUE LA DE LOS LEITS  
  
-Chico chismoso: los queeeeee?  
  
Hisoka y gon ven al chico que los estaba viendo. Hisoka le dice: que nos estás viendo te gustamos o que.  
  
-Chico: hace rato estaban dándose golpes como quieren que los ignore y ¿que son esos leits?  
  
-Hisoka: es un pequeño rencuentro de parejas no un acto de baile como el que hace tu mama en las noches, ¿y eres bobo? Los leits las cosas esas que salen en las noches y hacen qhskkkkkkk (hisoka piensa: mocoso estúpido)   
  
-Chico: para su información mi mama se murió, y leits? Qué clase de payaso eres que no dices chistes graciosos, Solo los viejos llaman asi a esas cosas, todos les llama-  
  
Gon le da una cachetada al chico lo cual hace que este salga corriendo.  
  
-Gon: no le digas payaso a mi hisoka, él tiene más estilo que tu  
  
Hisoka ve con orgullo a gon pero a su vez piensa que le pego muy poco fuerte. Hisoka le dice a gon que vaya a la colina mientras el busca las cosas faltantes en la habitación de hotel  
  
Pasan los minutos Hisoka recoge las cosas, pasa por una tienda de cds y compra: “Mix Marimba Pura: Bailando Con la Llorona / Santa Cruz Comitancillo / Chichicastenango” mientras piensa (“¿Quien usa cds aun? aggg, aunque no espero que aquella tipa sepa lo que es una bocina usb espero que tenga almenos algo donde poner esta cosa para poder animar la fiesta”)  
  
Hisoka Llega a la colina, ve una casa, entra y al hacerlo, ve a Gon sentado con Emma mientras toman él te y ríen (se siente un poco celoso) hay un perro gordo sentado en el piso y la casa está llena de plantas, Este Guarda su CD disimuladamente pensando (no creo que estén preparados para una verdadera fiesta). Se acerca a tomar él te con ellos preparándose para preguntarle a Emma todo sobre el árbol, pero primero piensa disfrutar la “fiesta”  
  
En un Lugar lejano, en medio del denso bosque cubierto de niebla y de ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad, se alza un castillo oscuro y en ruinas, donde todas las ventanas están tapadas, donde no hay forma de entrar ni salir que no sea la puerta y un pequeño agujero que está en la última torre.  
El interior de este esta alumbrado por calaveras con velas negras adentros, todo está vacío, una figura alta, elegante, pálida, vestida con un atuendo rojo con negro portando una capa que llega al suelo. Camina por los solitarios pasillos de este apagando las velas una por una, hasta llegar a una sala amplia llena de esqueletos y un trono colgando del techo, la capa de esta figura se levanta en forma de alas y este se sienta en aquel trono, soltándose las ligas que tenía en su larga melena deja caer su largo pelo y con unos con unas pupilas amarillas y brillantes mira a la entrada de la sala en donde esta, esperando a que los leits le traigan al próximo incauto para poder alimentarse.

#  **Reunion**

La fiesta pasa, Gon y Emma se divirtieron mucho, hisoka se aburrio hasta que los convencio de bailar el mix de cumbia que trajeron (aunque solo aprovecho para bailar agarrado de las nalgas de gon), pero la diversión tenia que acabar, la noche cayo, ambos se sentaron para tener una cena modesta, hisoka esta pensando en que le puede preguntar para llegar al fondo del azul, Gon se queda viendo a unos frascos con liquidos de colores, Emma nota el interés de Gon por esos frascos a lo que le dice  
  
-Emma: ¿te interesan? Son mi formula de colorante de plantas, la gente del pueblo y de laking les encanta tener plantas de colores, como mi formula es la única que hace que no se mueran las plantas me la compran mucho, aunque como me consideran una “bruja” me corrieron de la tienda del pueblo así que solo hago grandes lotes y se los vendo al mes y con el dinero me mantengo

Hisoka pensaba en decirle que no le cuente su vida pero no lo hizo, Gon se quedó pensando en que le dijo mamañema a la gente por pintar las plantas y dañarlas pero en realidad no las dañaba  
  
Hisoka ve la oportunidad de sacar el tema de la botánica aflote y la aprovecha.  
  
-Hisoka: al parecer sabes mucho de plantas, de donde vienen esos conocimientos jeje  
  
-Emma: Pues he vivido toda mi vida con plantas, en el bosque, creci rodeada de estas, protegiéndolas cuidándolas y estudiándolas, cuando me rodeo de ellas me siento mejor, aunque tampoco soy una hippie traga tierra solo me gustan mucho…  
  
Hisoka como si estuviera jugando ajedrez esta construyendo dota una movida para llegar al fondo del asunto y que le cuente absolutamente todo, eso ultimo que dijo desata una gran movida por parte de hisoka el cual le pregunta con un aura de confianza y un poco de intimidación: “¿Cómo es posible que vivieras en el bosque si se supone que los leits están aquí desde hace mucho tiempo? No te vez muy vieja, ¿acaso ocultas algo?” Hisoka esperaba una reacción nerviosa de Emma pero para su sorpresa recibe una respuesta tranquila  
  
-Emma: pues vivía con las protectoras del bosque mal llamadas brujas, se supone que son una comunidad secreta que con sus habilidades y conocimientos protegen a las plantas y árboles más sagrados de ese bosque, los protegen tanto de los leits como de los empresarios que quieren acabar con este, las plantas y la vida del bosque se ha visto afectada durante mucho tiempo, nací para poder proteger este bosque con habilidades nen y fórmulas para hacer que las plantas crezcan y tengan más vitalidad, pero me aburrí de ellas, solo quieren mantener arboles ancianos que para ellas contienen mucho poder pero desde hace mucho tiempo solo son troncos parlanchines y viejos, con el bosque lleno en su mayoría de los chupacabras calvos pues la energía se ha perdido, el bosque es ahora solo un nido de esas cosas ya no hay los miles de animales y especies que habían antes los últimos que quedan están protegidos y resguardados por las raíces o protectoras del bosque  
  
de tanta información hisoka ve mucho de sacar para poder llegar a lo que quiere, Gon contiene una risita porque le causo gracia que le dijera chupacabras blancos a los leits.  
  
-Hisoka: troncos parlanchines, puedes hablar con las plantas, y cuando te gustaría acompañarnos a buscar uno de esos, no creo que le quieras decir no a estos 2 jóvenes y guapos viajeros

  
Emma se apena un poco y baja la mirada, con la mirada baja les dice: “no puedo hablar con las plantas, a duras penas puedo sentir como ellas están, realmente son troncos que hablan, arboles ancianos con cara, como si fuera una película de terror/fantasia genérica de Halloween, aunque no dan miedo son como ancianos parlanchines solo que sin amargura o majong, para q- (Emma piensa un poco, desde hace rato esta notando el aura de hisoka, la cual le da un poco de miedo, piensa que hisoka se esta preparando para algo grande, no es la primera vez que alguien le pregunta por esto, cree saber que es lo que buscan, rápidamente cambia sus palabras) *respira* ¿Ustedes igual quieren acabar con los leits verdad? Miles de Hunters patéticos lo han intentado aunque solo 10 han hablado conmigo, todos solo me preguntan por un organismo viejo que les menciona una señora amargada en el pueblo sin nombre.  
  
-Hisoka: ahórratelo, la mamarrachada de “yam mumchom lom ham imtemtamdom amtems” no funciona conmigo ni con Gon (Hisoka abraza con una mano a gon el cual está pensando en mamarrachadas y en que se le hizo tierno como dijo el “ya muchos lo han intentado antes” sin saber que hisoka lo decia en tono de burla), Nosotros acabaremos con los leits y no lo digo por arrogante lo digo porque todos desde que llegue han sido unos imbéciles pesimistas que me subestiman, no tienen idea de lo que somos capaces aunque los entiendo no creo que haya nadie competente interesado en ayudar esta pocilga a pesar de que los ricos paguen mucho.  
  
Emma se sonroja y se apena aún más, pero toma valor, no quiere hacer enojar a alguien como hisoka asi que levanta la cara, intenta hacer su voz un poco mas grave de manera disimulada ya que antes estaba hablando con la voz un poco chillona, lo ve a los ojos y le dice: “quien dijo que te estoy subestimando, no me dejas terminar, desde que vi a Gon en el pueblo pude sentir su inmensa aura, y ni hablar de la tuya, no soy como cualquier anciano decrepito que no puede reconocer el talento cuando lo ve, muchos han venido pero no he ayudado a ninguno porque solo son hunters incapaces, pero ahora será la primera vez que volveré a aquel bosque tierruo y confrontaremos a el árbol más viejo para que nos cuente todo, creo que ya lo pudieron intuir, el organismo más viejo de aquí es un árbol en lo más profundo de este bosque, necesitaran de mi ayuda para guiarlos, dejaran que los acompañe”  
  
Hisoka se la queda viendo fijamente, Emma se aterra, siente que dijo algo malo, siente que será su fin cuando hisoka se hecha a reir, entre risas este le dice: No había necesidad de hacer tu voz mas grave PuaSDJAHasjaja. Gon se le hace raro que hisoka se ria de esa manera, viendo hacia atrás de hisoka nota una botella de licor, Gon piensa: “con razón se divirtió tanto”  
  
-Hisoka: eggjejejeje entonces ¿cuándo nos acompañaras?  
  
-Emma: Mañana partimos hacia laking, debemos conseguir una luz morada portátil para navegar seguro los bosques, mientras más te metes más leits ahí y se haría molestos irlos matando a todos  
  
-Gon: no importa no puede perforar mis musculos ni atacar a hisoka  
  
-Emma: no lo dudo… pero si me podrían hacer daño a mi y-  
  
-Hisoka: Gooon sé que es divertido matarlos pero después serán como mosquitos y se harán molestos mejor busquemos una de esas lámparas portátiles, por cierto Emma nos quedaremos a dormir esta noche aquí.  
  
-Emma: claro claro no hay problemas, pero apenas acaba de anocheser, continuemos con la fiesta  
  
-Hisoka: se me acabo el licor y ya no poder aguantar una reunión ñoña  
  
-Emma: a mí aún no se me acabo, Emma abre la nevera y saca una botella de wisky de alta calidad, no soy una total nerd solo soy algo timida  
  
-Hisoka: yo tambien soy un poco timido (pone un dedo en su boca y habla en tono burlesco)  
  
Emma pone cana de incredulidad y le dice: “no pareces muy timido que digamos hace rato estabas bailando cumbia agarrando el culo de tu novio enfrente de mi”  
  
-Hisoka: son por las circunstanciaaas, por las circunstanciaaas.  
  
Gon toma la botella y da un trago largo, la pone en la mesa y dice: “que les parece un concurso de tomar, el que se emborrache primero pierde”  
  
-Hisoka: No quiero emborracharme y si llega después un leit aquí, aunque creo que hasta borracho bailando salsa baúl y con una mano podría matara a 3 kek  
  
-Emma: hay un poste de luz morada iluminando esta casa, lo pusieron a cambio de un lote de tintes jaajsad  
  
Hisoka toma la botella y dice: entonces que la fiesta empiece.  
  
Ambos pasan la noche divirtiéndose, Emma es la primera en caer borracha y termina dormida pocas horas después, Gon e Hisoka terminan besándose por varios minutos y al final Gon es el último en pie, quedaron 4 botellas de licor en el piso, Gon cae rendido y borracho sobre hisoka.  
  
mientras tanto, en el misterioso castillo el cual ahora esta cubierto en penumbras, se alza la figura de antes, un hombre de 2.40 metros, de piel pálida, ojos como los de un halcón, amarillos y brillantes, con sus vestimentas extravagantes y su larga cabellera negra y plateada camina a lo largo del castillo, cuando pasa al lado de las calaveras con velas estas se encienden, la figura se hacerca a un leit el cual esta perplejo comportándose de una manera no típica de estos seres, quedándose sereno y tranquilo. La Figura se arranca un dedo sin derramar la más mínima gota de sangre, la figura toma el dedo el cual tiene una uña larga gruesa y puntiaguda que casi parece una garra y lo clava en el leit en el pecho, el dedo se va hundiendo lentamente haciendo que el leit se retuerza, mientras mas se hunde más grita, a el leit le comienza a crecer más pelo en todo el cuerpo, se hace mas robusto, sus garras se hacen mas gruesas, sus colmillos más grandes y sus alas grisáceas y pálidas se vuelven completamente negras. La figura levanta rápidamente su brazo derecho, lo mueve hacia delante y unas vestimentas similares a las de el se acercan volando y visten al leit. La figura se lame sus finos labios que tenía resecos, y con una voz gruesa pero a la vez melódica dice: “sigues siendo igual de tonto que tus compañeros, el único que no ha salido tonto no está en estos momentos, pero almenos ahora tienes estilo y un poco mas de poder, (la figura alza su mano revelando que le faltan 4 dedos) perfecto para lo que necesito ahora, los ricos de laking siguen molestando, ya va siendo hora de que me deshaga de ellos para poder seguir consiguiendo comida, reúnete con los demás generales y ataquen esa ciudad en 1 noche, llevo preparando esto hace meses, no se preocupen por las luces, ya me encargare de ello”  
  
El leit ahora con su nueva forma sale del castillo y se posa en el techo de este junto a 3 igual a él, viendo a lo lejos preparándose para aquella noche en que podrán librarse de los ricos que buscan acabar con ellos  
  
la figura camina hacia su trono mientras piensa: “sé que esos ineptos no podrán hacer gran cosa, pero almenos será divertido” y con una sonrisa que enseña todos sus colmillos va a sentarse como de costumbre mientras sigue dialogando en su interior “al final de todos los que han venido solo como 4 han venido hasta aquí y dan un espectáculo más aburrido que quedarse sentado viendo la oscuridad durante medio siglo”

#  **Laking**

Después de una larga noche Gon Hisoka y Emma se despierta, Emma es la única con resaca, hisoka se nota un poco descuidado por lo que se va a maquillar, Gon pareciera que durmió 8 horas en perfectas condiciones sin tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol. Despues de prepararse Hisoka busca entre las ropas de Emma para armarle un oufit y que no parezca que andan con la loca del pueblo, al ver el armario Hisoka se queda perplejo, para el lo que esta viendo a sus ojos parece imposible, piensa: “Como es posible, que teniendo tantas prendas, camisas faldas vestidos, zapatos sandalias, ni una sola combine, es que ni haciéndolo a propósito se puede tener tan poco sentido de la moda, Hasta gon poniéndose el primer short que en encuentra tiene mas sentido de la estética, esto debe ser mentira, ya veo porque la sacan del pueblo, mejor no intento hacer nada” Hisoka simplemente se va a afuera y se sienta, pensando en lo que acaba de ver. Gon por su parte se le olvida cepillarse los dientes.  
  
Gon e Hisoka se quedan un rato afuera, escuchan abrirse la puerta, Hisoka teme ver como se vistió Emma, Hisoka voltea y presencia un vestido purpura brillante, medias grises, y zapatos deportivos marrones, pensando que almenos el vestido es bonito pero que ni en mil años podrá tener siquiera un estilo decente.  
  
Emma llama a un pajarito, el cual es tan pequeño como una pelota de ping pong, este se esconde en su cabello despeinado  
  
-Hisoka: ¿es necesario llevar el pajarito?  
  
-Emma: lo llevo a todos lados, siempre esta en mi pelo o aveces entre mis senos cuando no me lavo el pelo, o en una mochila, es mi acompañante eterno, lo conozco desde-  
  
-Hisoka: está bien está bien no necesito la historia de tu vida

Gon piensa que el pájaro es bonito, Los 3 parten hacia Laking para conseguir una lámpara portátil, durante el camino Gon le pregunta a Emma como consiguió el pajarito, Hisoka lo iba a callar pero fue muy tarde por lo que decide ponerse audífonos y escuchar un mix de reggeatom mientras los otros hablan.  
  
Durante todo el camino Emma se la pasa contando la historia de ella y el pajarito, Hisoka es un hombre realmente astuto, tenia razón, la historia era increíblemente aburrida y larga para cualquiera que no fuera Gon o que no le gusten los pajaros, para resumir y no torturar, El pájaro era una especie especial encontrada en una isla muy exótica, este fue un regalo del hermano de Emma el cual se fue del país ya que a las raíces solo se pueden unir mujeres por tradición, su hermano en su última visita le conto que el pajarito era muy especial, es casi indestructible sus huesos son tan fuerte y su piel y plumaje tan resistente que es difícil dañarlos, pero tanta resistencia y dureza hace que estos se les dificulte volar y crecer, por lo que siempre terminan siendo los acompañantes de animales más grandes y con pelos frondosos para poder resguardarse en ellos. Emma acepto el pájaro y la ha acompañado desde que era una niña.  
  
Al fin luego de unas horas caminando llegan a laking en el medio dia, los afueras de la ciudad no son tan bonitos como gon se esperaba, todo está lleno de excavadoras y maquinaria, un montón de árboles talados y Faros de luz morada iluminando a las maquinas, asi por varios kilómetros rodeando la ciudad, pero no tantos debido a que los leits no permiten avanzar las excavaciones y los árboles son muy duros, Laking es la ciudad más nueva del país, Antes era solo un pueblo más cubierto por unas cuantas luces, pero cuando llegaron los ricos hace 80 años empezó a crecer y a crecer. Es semejante a la capital, Blanca y resplandeciente, pero con árboles coloridos en su interior, y es significativamente pequeña, en el centro de esta hay un gran árbol casi del tamaño de un edificio de 4 pisos, del árbol cuelgan un montón de lámparas, y debajo de este hay un reactor el cual da energía a toda la ciudad y a sus alrededores, teniendo todo conectado en un sitio  
  
Gon Hisoka y Emma llegan a la puerta, Gon e Hisoka muestran sus licencias de hunter por lo que los dejan pasar, Emma casi no la dejaban pasar pero Gon insistió y al final la dejaron pasar, Hisoka sugería que esperara afuera  
  
al entrar una fragancia agradable inundaba todas las calles, la gente iba bien vestida y era un mini paraíso de lujo, iban a ir a un restaurante para comer pero los precios tan caros superaban todo su presupuesto, Gon se pone a preguntar donde están los ricos que ofrecen la recompensa por eliminar la infección, los transeúntes apuntan hacia la alcaldía de laking, una edificación algo modesta, Hisoka creía que era un chiste que una alcaldía de una ciudad asi no podría ser tan fea, al entrar Notan que el interior es un total lujo, iluminación colocada perfectamente para no dejar ni un rincón oscuro, estatuas de plata, fuentes, candelabros de oro, asientos ultracomodos distribuidos de manera perfecta para que puedan esperar, Hisoka pensaba porque la fachada era tan mediocre si el interior era tan lujoso, pregunta la cual nunca tuvo respuesta más allá de que los ricos son gente rara.  
  
Un hombre con un vigote fino, pelo largo, piel blanca y ojos rojizos los recibe, se presenta a ellos diciéndole que es el recepcionista, les ofrece tomar asiento y les regala un paquete de galletas a cada uno, se quedan conformes por la bienvenida tan calida, se quedan esperando hasta que el recepcionista les dice: “buenas tardes de nuevo, ya los magnates están listos para recibirlos, porfavor sean amables y no amenacen a nadie, ya hemos tenido problemas antes con hunters, me presento antes no les dije mi nombre pero me llamo Barry”  
  
-Hisoka: como el dinosaurio morado?  
  
-Gon: Noo manzanita ese se llama Barnie  
  
-Hisoka: ohh perdon es que no veo series de niños jejdsj. Bueno Barnie llevanos hacia los magnates.  
  
-Barry: Claro señores, pero la señorita debe esperar aquí afuera  
  
Emma simplemente asiente y se queda sentada  
  
Hisoka y Gon se dirigen hacia una sala de reuniones, pasando por un pasillo espacioso decorado por varias pinturas bonitas, Hisoka nota el raro caminar de Barry pero se lo guarda, Gon le pregunta a Barry porque camina como si fuera un pirata con una pata de palo, a lo que Barry responde, a mí me gustan dar caminatas nocturnas, siempre llevo mi confiable lámpara que me presta mis jefes ya que soy algo cercanos a ellos, pero en un descuido tropecé y la solté y esta rodo lejos de mí, lo que dio tiempo a que los leits atacasen, por suerte no lograron morderme ya que como recepcionista y guardia de la alcaldía estoy preparado para muchas cosas, pero si quede mal herido y tengo la pierna coja desde entonces. Antes de que Hisoka le dijera: “abueno pa saber” Llegan a la sala de reuniones  
  
La gente tiende a creer que los empresarios son cerdos gordos que no mueven ni un pie, pero estos eran personas en forma que gozaban de una muy buena salud, contrastando con el resto de ricos que se ven a lo largo del mundo, puesto que estos no confían mucho en sus trabajadores por lo que monitorizan ellos todas las excavaciones exponiéndose a los leits, más de uno a muerto y por eso es que durante todos estos años buscan acabar de una vez con estas artimañas que tanto han molestado el extraer los recursos de este país tan rico en ellos  
  
la imagen de estos ricos guapos y en buena forma no hace ruido ni en Hisoka ni en Gon, con confianza Gon se va a sentar pero con una velocidad increíble ve como un puño potente se dirige a su cara, Gon podría fácilmente esquivarlo pero prefiere recibirlo, al recibirlo la habitación tiembla un poco y se caen algunos cuadros el impacto no le causa daño alguno cosa que hace que todos levanten una ceja, aunque a hisoka se le levanta otra cosa  
  
la persona que le dio el puño a Gon retira su mano algo dolida y dice: “aasgdsdsjd aaaa a a, eheheheh no se alarmen no se alarmen, emm verán verán, como deben de saber ya muchas per-“ Hisoka lo interrumpe y dice: “esto era una prueba para ver si confiaban en que nosotros seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para llevar la lámpara portátil, jejeje predecible sé que esta gente no es muy de confiar en los primeros que vengan, ¿nos darán la lámpara?”  
  
Uno de los ricos que estaban sentado responde: veo que no son ni débiles ni idiotas, es mas de seguro son mas fuertes que muchos o todos nuestros guardias, pero les damos algo mejor que una lámpara, les tenemos a: Ricky  
  
el hombre que dio el puñetazo se exhalta al oir su nombre, este se acomoda y se presenta  
  
-Ricky: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya escucharon mi nombre (hisoka y gon empiezan a fijarse en el aspecto del hombre, el cual tiene los ojos muy irritados, el pelo con mucho gel, un traje elegante con la camisa por fuera y la corbata algo mal amarrada y nos lentes de sol posando sobre su cabeza), se que quieren una lámpara pero verán (Ricky baja sus lentes de sol) estas cosas no iluminan mucho y mientras más te vas adentrando en el bosque menos útiles se hacen, por eso es que tenemos postes afuera, estas solo sirven para caminata o como emergencia, a veces los leits se ponen algo intenso y se ponen a lanzar cosas, ahí es donde entro yoooo Ricky, con mis maravillosas habilidades nen intensifico la luz emitida por esta lámpara cubriendo un mayor área y dejando a los leits como si se hubieran quedado dormidos en una cama bronceadora barata. Asi que deben dejar acompañarme les seré de ayuda además mientras más intensa sea la luz más afectara a mis ojos, por lo que esta condición hace que pueda calcinarlos en un instante aunque me quede con los ojos algo irritados teniendo luces más intensas y ojos más irritados

  
Gon se entusiasma, Hisoka se pregunta de qué clase de comercial salio este tipo ya que no solo tiene la apariencia de vendedor de productos milagrosos si no que se refiere a sí mismo como un producto, pero más allá de molestarse solo acepta para no demorarse más.  
  
Los ricos le hablan un momento a Gon e Hisoka sobre la recompensa les dicen que el pago no será en efectivo, Hisoka se extraña y enoja un poco iba a reclamar hasta que estos les dicen que le pagarían en oro, sería una paga algo más alta pero que mientras se incentiven está bien, alfin los capitalistas destructores de bosques tienen esperanza en alguien para invertir tanto. Gon pone cara de duda pero Hisoka le susurra: el pago en oro es mejor, solo necesitamos cambiar un poco para tener dinero suficiente, las monedas se devalúan así que solo necesitamos donde guardar el oro y siempre tendremos dinero sin que se devalúen porque algún loco se puso a imprimir billetes para que el agua y la electricidad sean gratis.  
  
Aceptan el trato, les ofrecen tomar algo pero Hisoka y Gon prefieren retirarse, los ricos dicen con emoción: ¡Larry, Guialos a el garaje y dales un vehículo para que se puedan mover rápido!  
  
Larry asiente  
  
Gon le susurra a hisoka: “¿no se llamaba Barry?” a lo que Hisoka responde: “creo que a los ricos no les dio por aprenderse su nombre y este solo no se queja, siempre pasa, una vez vi como a una azafata llamada Valenzuela le decían Venezuela” Gon extrañado vuelve a preguntar: “¿Qué es un Venezuela?” Hisoka con una sonrisita responde: “es un país ficticio de un libro viejo, era un lugar muy horrible pero con palabras muy graciosas de hecho de ese libro saque varias palabras chistosas” Gon con un poco de alegría dice: “¿Y como se llama ese libro? Quiero aprender las palabras chistosas igual” pero Hisoka solo responde que se le olvido el nombre. Entre tantos susurros no se dieron cuenta que ya llegaron al garaje y de hecho Emma ya estaba con ellos devuelta y traían a Ricky detrás.  
  
Larry le da las llaves del vehículo a Ricky era un viejo jeep algo modificado para adaptarse a pasar por esas densas raíces que cubren el suelo mientras más te adentras, este pone la lámpara sobre sus piernas, Saben que el camino será muy estrecho y con baches, por lo que hisoka le dice a Gon que se siente en sus piernas para supuestamente ir mas cómodos, Emma se monta adelante para guiar a Larry hacia donde deben ir y el viaje para buscar la verdad comienza  
  


#  **El Camino**

El Viaje empieza, Salen de la ciudad en el vehículo, poco a poco entran al bosque, para sorpresa de Emma el vehículo puede ir por el bosque algo que ella creía imposible por lo estrecho de este, pero el vehiculo se acomoda bien a las dimensiones del bosque y puede manejarse de una muy buena forma y con unos neumáticos especiales puede pasar casi por cualquier terreno, llegan a un punto donde los arboles están separados y Ricky pregunta: “oye nena a donde se supone que vamos”, Emma pone cara de fastidio ante el tono de voz y palabras de Ricky y le dice: “no me llames así por favor, y dame un momento”, Ricky se apena y se disculpa diciéndole: “ehh no no era mi intención molestar solo estoy acostumbrado a hablar asi pero si te molesta solo nooo dire nada, por cierto tengo un reloj aquí a muy buen precio por si-“ Emma se baja del vehiculo, Hisoka le susurra a Gon: “Ricky parece señor de teletienda es raro creia que esa gente fuera de los comerciales actuaba normal” a lo que Gon responde: “yo creia que esa gente no salía de los comerciales parecían robots creados para vender un producto”, Mientras hisoka y Gon Habla Ricky se pone nervioso porque cree que molesto a Emma, este toma la lámpara portátil la cual tiene al lado e intensifica la luz para que los leits no se acerquen tanto.  
  


-Emma: no hacía falta, puedo defenderme de estas cosas y más en el bosque, mi habilidad de Nen esa conectada a las plantas y arboles, mientras mas haya al mi alrededor puedo usar el nen de intesificacion con mayor intensidad, mientras menos haya mi nen de intesificacion se reduce, pero gracias a todo lo que aprendi con las raíces puedo usar nen para ayudar a crecer a las plantas, siempre traigo semillas conmigo, y puedo darle características especiales a las plantas pero no soy muy buena con esto. Emma recoge un poco de tierra en una jarra y se va a regresar a el vehiculo, pero en cuanto voltea el terror inunda su rostro, Tiene un leit justo enfrente de ella el cual no es afectado por la luz y se mueve de una forma extraña, esta con un desteño de nen hace crecer una raíz la cual rompe la jarra y apuñala al leit, pero cuando este es apuñalado no pasa nada, es como si rompiera una tela y cuando agudiza sus oídos nota 3 risas, eran Ricky Gon e Hisoka, Emma se extraña se pregunta que pasa y ver como el leit y el fondo se van haciendo una lona de tela fina.  
  
Era el fake escene de Hisoka, una evolución de su habilidad fake skin, usando una lona muy delgada la cual puede doblar mucho y guardarla en su pantalón, hisoka la despliega y crea una escena falsa de cualquier cosa, usando su bungee gun mueve a la lona para simular el movimiento, una habilidad que hisoka pensó durante un tiempo ya que quería darle más utilidad a Fake Skin.  
  
Hisoka atrae la lona con su bungee gun y le dice a Emma: “no digas tus habilidades nen por ahí tan a la ligera para presumir querida”, Gon pone cara de extrañado y dice: “oye hisoka y tu pelea contra el tipo que hacia clones hace mucho tiempo no hiciste cosas raras y presumiste” Hisoka un poco picado responde: “no no no querido yo hice un espectáculo no explique mis habilidades para presumir”, Emma se monta en el vehículo un poco molesta y pone la jarra con la raíz en el portavasos trasero, La jarra se mueve un poco hacia la derecha.  
  
-Emma: la Jarra funciona a modo de brújula la raíz se moverá hacia donde tenemos que ir, y a todo esto, ¿hisoka como hiciste esa cosa?  
  


-Hisoka: Un mago nunca revela sus secretos tontita  
  
-Ricky: ¿eres un mago?? Yo crei que eras un payaso  
  
-Emma: Ricky porfavor, los payasos tienen la nariz roja y zapatos grandes  
  
-Ricky: pero hisoka dice cosas graciosas aveces  
  
-Hisoka: no soy genial divertido guapo y con estilo apropósito amigos, solo esta en mi  
  
-Gon: te falto sexy  
  
Hisoka abraza a Gon y le dice: “claro manzanita”  
  
-Emma: y Ricky, te perdono por lo de hace rato, solo no vuelvas a intentar venderme un reloj o a llamarme asi  
  
Ricky asiente con energía y dice: “Clarooo, pero tenías que hacer esa brújula, no era más fácil decirme a donde ir”  
  
-Emma: el camino es complicado las direcciones son como un Fatality de Mortal Kombat  
  
Gon con una sonrisa dice: “yo soy bueno en el mortal kombat”

El viaje continua, yendo por caminos estrechos, intensificando la potencia de la lámpara para tener el camino más despejado, se están acercando cuando escuchan algo que los distrae, unos tambores, unas maracas, se imaginan una especie de ritual pero antes de que vean algo hisoka saca su teléfono y contesta, Era el tono de llamada de hisoka, una canción de salsa  
  
-illumi: oh si contestaste, hola hisoka como estas, tenía tiempo sin enterarme de ti que estás haciendo  
  
-Hisoka: Arrebatao dando vuelta en la jeepeta

  
-illumi: ¿eso no es una canción? Vamos hiso se algo serio 

-Hisoka: No enserio estoy dando vuelta en una jeepeta illu, y perdon por no hablar, aunque se me hace raro que llames, estoy en medio de una misión yatusabe, y tengo muchas cosas que contart- (Todos sienten una presencia extraña que los alerta, la jarra deja de moverse, alfin llegaron) pero aun no es el momento, cuídate  
  
Todos se bajan del vehiculo, Emma les dice que la sigan, mientras más se adentran todo se hace extraño, las raíces que sobresalen del suelo parecen tener símbolos marcados, las frutas de los arboles brillan, y no hay leits cerca, llegan a un espacio donde los arboles están muy separados, y algunos puestos de forma especifica pareciendo que forman un camino, cuando llegan a un siteo algo despejado un tronco muy grande se deforma y se convierte en una mano gigante la cual captura a hisoka, Gon voltea rápido a ver como esta hisoka pero una enredadera con espina la cual está botando un líquido raro crece a sus pies y este cae al hacer contacto con esta, Ricky está preparado para hacer algo pero un tronco le cae encima pero a pesar de ser aplastado no suelta la lámpara y su mano sigue aferrado a ella, a Emma no le ocurre nada, Hisoka esta empezando a sospechar, se esta preparando para atacarla y ve a 3 figuras acercándose  
  
3 mujeres, altas, 2 llevan un vestido con arreglos florales muy elegantes y van cargando una red pequeña con varias de esas frutas brillantes, y la que iba al frente, venia con los brazos cruzados, vistiendo un sueter viejo y unos jeans grises sin llevar zapatos. La mujer desarreglada se prepara para hablar pero Hisoka la interrumpe diciendo: “Hola mama de Emma”, La mujer voltea a verlo y le pregunta que como es que sabe eso, Hisoka al oir esa pregunta, ve a Emma y a su Madre a la vez, ve esas vestimentas descuidadas y ese pelo sin lavar, para no ser grosero y molestar a la mujer simplemente dice: “lo intuí jejeje”  
  
La mujer le incrimina a Emma que halla traído a 3 extraños, Emma le dice que es un malentendido que ellos ayudaran a acabar con la infección con los leits que ha impedido que el grupo de las raíces crezcan, La mujer con un tono serio y autoritario le dice: “No necesitamos ayuda de ningún extraño débil ni de nadie”  
  
Una ráfaga de aire que viene por detrás sacude el pelo de las mujeres y de Emma, una figura alta y esbelta en una pose preparada para luchar les dice: “Creo que están subestimando a los extraños, para que el veneno afecte a alguien debe traspasar la piel, y mi piel no es algo que puedan cortar, jan-ken” Emma alterada le grita a Gon que se detenga, Hisoka evalúa todo y se sorprende de que Gon fingiera la caída para poder sorprender por la espalda a quien sea que estuviera detrás de esto, de alguna manera se siente orgulloso y si le quedaba el mas mínimo ápice de duda ya entiende que Gon no es un niño ingenuo todo el tiempo, se emociona y se esta preparando para un combate. Antes de que todo empieze las mujeres se ponen de rodillas, la mano suelta a hisoka y vuelve a su forma de tronco, el tronco que estaba aplastando a Ricky se vuelve a poner en su lugar y las mujeres al unísono piden disculpas, Gon detiene el ataque y se rasca el oído, no porque crea que escucho mal si no porque le pica.  
  
Al final aceptan las disculpas de las mujeres ya que realmente a ninguno le paso nada, ni a Ricky que le cayó un tronco encima, además Hisoka se le hacía gracioso que hace un rato estuvieran hablando con autoridad y ahora estaban rogando por perdón “se ve que no son peleadoras” piensa Hisoka, La madre de Emma empieza a hablar y dice: “antes de que se molesten entiendan, las personas que siempre vienen aquí y no saben nada de las plantas siempre terminan meando en un árbol, y si le decimos que no lo hagan aun asi lo hacen, asi que no aceptamos que mucha gente venga, además de que aveces han venido ricos a negociar y hemos intercambiado unas cuantas hectáreas por recursos, por cierto me llamo Monica Mortimer y mis acompañantes son-”  
  
Gon: ¿¿pero ustedes no protegen el bosque??? Como dan esas hectáreas  
  
Monica: no protegemos todo el bosque, un país no puede ser solo bosque, después de todo las primeras raíces que vinieron aquí llegaron de ciudades humanas, a los ricos no le interesan los bosques, pero por cositas legales no pueden acabar la vida en estos asi que tienen que hacer reservas naturales, y no vienen por la madera si no por los metales, en parte nos pesa pero sin sus recursos no podríamos mantener lo que nos interesa, las partes más sagradas y antiguas del bosque que están mucho antes que el hombre, hace mucho tiempo nuestras ancestras se vieron atraídas a estas áreas donde hay una inmensa energía, donde los arboles hablan y las ardillas no envejecen, nadie sabe de donde proviene esto, parece ser obra de un dios. Mientras los ricos no toquen estas áreas y no deforesten la mitad del país estaremos bien, estos bosques no son vida, aunque haya muchos árboles son solo eso, arboles, no hay animales, flores, un ecosistema es todo no solo los árboles, los leits desde hace 400 años hicieron que todas las especies tuvieran que venir aquí , el territorio de las raíces ha crecido pero no es suficiente, los animales se reproducen necesitan más espacio, pero al salir son devorados por esas bestias, esas bestias que no necesitan comer para sobrevivir, son solo cuerpos sin alma que siguen ordenes  
  
Hisoka: ¿de quién?  
  
Monica: … vienen a saber eso cierto, alguien que sepa más que nosotras les puede contar todo, vengan  
  
Pasando por ese estrecho camino formado por arboles notan que cada vez los árboles se van haciendo más y más altos, y cuando porfin llegan notan algo que no se esperaban  
  
Hisoka esperaba una especie de granja mugrosa llena de animales  
  
Ricky esperaba varias aldeas pequeñas  
  
Gon no tenía nada en mente  
  
Pero la realidad era otra, un festival de frutas luminosas, ardillas, animales raros pero lindos caminando libremente, arboles huecos que funcionan como apartamentos, caminos bien hechos, tiendas, era todo un pueblo casi una ciudad oculta entre los árboles, un hombre los recibe y les da la bienvenida a la ciudad de las raíces  
  
-Hisoka: ¿espera no que aquí no se recibían hombres?  
  
-Monica: ehhh quien les di- (Monica nota a Emma haciéndole señas, una L con la mano y esta entienden) a si si es que lo cambiamos hace pocooo después de correr al hermano de Emma  
  
-Hisoka: ¿Pero no era una tradición? Las tradiciones no se cambian tan rápido  
  
Emma se pone nerviosa pero Hisoka dice: “da igual no quiero escuchar una historia de cómo el hermano de Emma tenia incontinencia y meaba todas las plantas”  
  
Gon y Ricky ni prestaban atención, de hecho, ni estaban cerca, Ricky estaba intentando ligarse a unas mujeres que estaban tomando en una especie de bar al aire libre, y lo estaba logrando, Gon estaba acariciando un animal interesante, era una oveja del tamaño de un oso.  
  
-Hisoka: ¿es seguro que anden tantos animales por aquí?  
  
-Monica: aquí solo están los pacíficos, los peligrosos los tenemos en unas hectáreas rodeadas de faros de luz morada dados por los ricos, los mantenemos en un habitad grande donde puedan casar y mantenerse, los pacíficos se han domesticado y viven aquí aunque también tenemos una zona para ellos. Emma pasea con tus amigos por la ciudad, debo primero conseguir permiso para que puedan ir a ver al árbol.  
  
Emma asiente, al parecer se vendría otro momento de relajación.  
  


#  **La Ciudad de las Raíces**

Emma trata de reunirlos pero cada uno se va por su lado, Gon quiere ir a ver animales, Hisoka quiere buscar una tienda de ropa ya que siente que ha estado ya muchos días con el mismo oufit, y Ricky quiere seguir ligando mujeres. Al final logra reunirlos en un mismo punto, en un parque pequeño por la entrada a la ciudad.  
  
-Emma: (suspira algo agitada) fue difícil tratar de reunirlos aaaaa, ya iran uno a hacer cada cosa pero no se pierdan sin antes cuadrar un lugar en donde vernos cuando terminemos, mi madre tardara aproximadamente unas 5 horas, o no sé cuánto tiempo  
  
-Hisoka: Pero podemos avisarnos por teléfono pa  
  
-Emma: a el árbol no le gusta que llegemos con retraso asi que mientras caminan haca cuando les aviso nos atrasaremos unos minutos  
  
-Hisoka: pero todo esto no los podías decir por teléfono nadamas  
  
-Emma: Hisoka sé que hubieras ignorado mi mensaje además no tengo el número de ninguno   
  


-Hisoka: probablemente, pero si Gon me pasaba el mensaje no lo hubiera ignorado

-Emma: eso es mucho enredo, solo nos veremos aquí en unas horas, ahora pueden ir libremente a donde quieran  
  


Al final se vuelven a separar, Ricky va a buscar un bar, Hisoka va a ver tiendas de ropa y a buscar una nueva manera de divertirse, probablemente se ponga a estafar gente con trucos de cartas, Emma acompaña a Gon para que pueda ver las Hectareas de los animales pacíficos.  
  
En el camino Gon se distrae viendo un gran árbol que está en el centro de la ciudad, antes no le había prestado atención pero es enorme, más grande que cualquier otro árbol que haya visto, más grande que aquel árbol que escalo para hablar con su papa, la curiosidad lo come y le pregunta a Emma: “¿Oye y este gran árbol?”, Emma le responde: “Es un árbol antiguo ya muerto, las flores hojas y ramas que tiene son artificial, es el gran centro de las raíces, hay departamentos tiendas, ahí dentro es muy muy grande, se puede llegar a la punta en ascensor, Pero no todo el tiempo estuvo muerto, hace siglos ya era uno de esos árboles que hablaba, de hecho era el árbol que hablaba, todos los que quedan después son hijos de él o bueno divisiones de él, las cuales hizo para que no se acabara todo el conocimiento que tenía, él estaba aquí muchos antes que los hombres, se creía que era la manifestación de un dios, podía hacer milagros curar cualquier enfermedad, era todo un misterio, pero un día simplemente murió aunque aún no me cuentan la historia de cómo eso paso” Gon se asombra con la historia, hace una expresión de sorpresa abriendo la boca y contemplando aquel árbol tan grande, gigantesco, tan grande como si pusieras 10 barcos de cargas en fila, tan alto como una montaña. 

-Gon: ¿por donde se entra?  
  
-Emma: hay que dar la vuelta, solo hay una entrada es muy difícil perforarlo por afuera, las partes de adentro fueron fáciles de modificar y tallar pero la dura corteza es muy fuerte, por eso no tiene casi ventanas , solo algunos agujeros pequeños que se lograron hacer con las habilidades de las raíces con las plantas. Pero es muy complejo, hacer entrada es más complicado que una ventanita. No era necesario hacer salidas de emergencia ya que este árbol no se puede incendiar, es resistente al fuego, a las cortaduras, ningún terremoto lo tumbaría, aun ya muerto sigue tan rígido como si estuviera con toda su vitalidad  
  
-Gon: supongo que tendremos que entrar después, (bosteza) vamos a ver a los animales, tengo tiempo sin ver animales solo viejos aburridos gente rara y leits  
  
Ambos van caminando, pasan 10 minutos hablando de distintas cosas, las cuales no son muy interesantes, animales, plantas, Gon le agarro aún más aprecio a la naturaleza durante los años que paso entrenando para fortalecer sus músculos a falta de nen, aunque sigue teniendo la emoción de un niño por ver animales, hay personas que simplemente no pueden evitar sentirla  
  
durante el camino Gon recuerda la llamada que Hisoka recibió de illumi y dice en voz alta: Hisoka aun mantiene a su amigo, mis amigos no me hablaron en mucho tiempo, se que no se han olvidado de mi pero, quisiera tener amigos otra vez, aunque sé que aún me quieren, ¿Emma tu eres mi amiga?. Emma se sorprende, no había tenido un amigo aparte de su hermano, aunque no se sonroja ni se incomoda.  
  
-Emma: Claro, me caes muy bien, tú y tu novio hisoka, son muy buena pareja, me agradan bastante aunque no sé si él quiera que sea su amiga igual, ¿vivirán juntos no? Yo tengo planeado irme de este país así que podría darles una visita de vez en cuando, tengo el dinero suficiente para viajar por el mundo

-Gon: Siii, no te preocupes, hisoka puede parecer muy burlon y algo molesto, pero no es asi solo disfruta de molestar a veces, aunque realmente no sé lo que quiera solo sé que si te odiara ya hubiera dicho para matarte, además él ya tiene su amigo raro así que yo podre tener el mio, mmmm su amigo, era hermano de Killua, me pregunto cómo estará y como estarán mis otros amigos, sé que están bien, algún dia los invitare a mi futura casa, aunque no sé qué pensaran de que este con hisoka, aunque no interesa lo que digan, yo hago lo que quiero. Parezco tonto pero se lo que quiero no soy un niño, y puedo pensar inteligente como hisoka mira mira ejemmmm

Emma voltea a ver a Gon ya que estaban hablando sin verse la cara, al voltear nota que Gon esta apretando su quijada por las manos y haciendo una sonrisa picara  
  
-Gon: jejejeje, Emma querida, no se si vas a poder viajar por el mundo, el mundo es un lugar peligroso, te puedes encontrar con gente peligrosa en las ciudades, y tu poder depende de las plantas, como harías si no estás rodeada de estas (Gon deja de hacer la mueca) vez  
  
Emma pone cara de preocupación y se da cuenta que realmente nunca pensó en eso, antes de ponerse nerviosa Gon la calma y le dice: “no te asustes, un borracho en un bar me conto de una tal ciudad de óxido donde una persona hace armas nen, me menciono a un tal maestro de las armas el cual puede hacer armas de nen, podrías ir, de hecho quiero llevar a Hisoka sé que le gustaría hacerse más fuerte, aunque no se lo digo porque va a creer que pienso que es débil, así que buscare la forma de llevarlo  
  
Emma se emociona un poco, cambia la mueca de preocupación por una de sonrisa, piensa en que no importaba porque de todas formas tenía unas semillas especiales que la ayudarían, pero se interesa, una pregunta pasa por su mente y la dice: “Gon, ¿quién es más fuerte tu o hisoka?  
  
Gon sonríe, con una confianza y sin duda alguna dice con alegría: “claro que yo, mi nen nuevo aún no se estabiliza, pero por capacidades físicas lo supero, de hecho siento algo raro, como si tuviera interiorizada algunas habilidades, hisoka me supera por habilidades, pero mi fuerza física está a otro nivel, por eso quiero que hisoka se haga más fuerte, sé que él quiere pelear conmigo, y quiero que estemos al mismo nivel, conozco muy bien sus deseos y quiero cumplirlos porque lo amo, él no quiere que lo supere, él quiere el combate de su vida, y le daré uno tan bueno que hare que se retire de todo esto”   
  
Emma tiene una gran sonrisa y se siente conmovida por los sentimientos de Gon, esperando que los de hisoka sean iguales, después de una larga caminata llegan a las hectáreas y se disponen a acariciar y ver a los animales. Antes de entrar a eso a Gon le llega un mensaje y se dispone a verlo…  
  
al otro lado de la ciudad, unos minutos antes de que Gon Recibiera el mensaje Hisoka ha estado comprando muchas cosas, logro ganar dinero en una competencia de fuerza, ganando de una forma muy fácil sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, se compra una malteada y se sienta a ver su teléfono, termina discutiendo con una anciana en un grupo de compra y venta. Hisoka decide cambiarse, busca la tienda más lujosa para ir al baño de esta, la persona que lo atendía no lo deja ir al baño e hisoka le dice: “si logro sorprenderte con un truco de magia me dejas entrar, sé que quieres verlooo”, la persona acepta intrigada, Hisoka se agacha, se pone dos pañuelos en los pues y 2 en las manos, hisoka toca sus pies son sus manos, en un rápido movimiento retira los pañuelos y sus pies y manos están intercambiados, tiene sus pies en sus manos y sus manos en sus pies, mueve cada uno para demostrar que no es falso. El cajero se sorprende y las personas que lo estaban viendo tanbien, la persona que lo atendia lo deja pasar al baño, hisoka se va caminando sin poner sus manos en su lugar, al llegar al baño desactiva el fake skin y se quita los zapatos de las manos, se sorprende de que nadie se diera cuenta de que sus zapatos desaparecieran. Se dispone a cambiarse, se quita la ropa dejando ver sus musculos, por alguna razón tiene el pene duro, decide no desaprovechar la oportunidad y se toma una foto, la cual se la manda a Gon diciendo: “lo que comerás cuando todo termine”, Termina de cambiarse y se va a seguir paseando  
  
Ya han pasado 2 horas Gon quería ir a ver a los depredadores, acepto no matar a ninguno, Emma aprovecha de ir con él para resguardarse  
  
Hisoka seguía divirtiéndose, tenía pensado en hacerle un regalo a Emma, un vestido bonito y unas sandalias que combine, más que por cariño a Emma lo hacía por amor al buen gusto, Hisoka se siente algo feliz de Pasarla bien, piensa en las cosas que hará con Gon en un futuro, Hisoka con el tiempo ha cambiado y se ha vuelto más calmado y centrado, después de haber sido derrotado con Chrollo muchas cosas en el cambiaron, pero al final no deja de ser un espectáculo, sus deseos con el tiempo vuelven a ser los mismos y acepta que aunque su actuar cambien su naturaleza siempre será la misma, ser genial, Gon le ha devuelto el amor por el combate y le ha enseñado la otra cara del amor. Aunque teme que la eterna pelea entre ambos para ver quién es el que domina lleve a una inestabilidad, aunque puede ser que tema por otra cosa…  
  
Otra hora paseando, Hisoka ha contemplado muy bien la ciudad, posiblemente ha sido su locación favorita de este país, parques muy bonitos, casas con acabados artesanales, construcciones rusticas sin perder la elegancia, todo iluminado por luces de diferentes colores pero sin sentir que está en un especial navideño eterno, piensa en quedarse aquí con Gon unas semanas para disfrutar todo con él.  
  
Como si fuera una conexión, Gon con un racimo de platanos rojos en la mano escapando de un gorila muy grande el cual tiene una cola y un cuerno, Gon mientras escapa piensa: “Hisoka de seguro se divertiría con esto” al final Gon toma a Emma y salta a una roca muy grande para sentarse un rato y burlarse del gorila que no lo puede alcanzar  
  
Ya falta poco para que todos se reúnan de nuevo, Hisoka va a el bar a tomar, en este se consigue a Ricky el cual está intentando cambiar su reloj por una botella de alcohol fino, Hisoka se sienta a su lado y se pone expectante, Ricky nota la presencia de hisoka y al ver la sonrisa de este comprende a que esta esperando a que fracase para burlarse, Ricky se pone decidido y no piensa dejar que esto pase  
  
-Ricky: veamos, no traes reloj, este es una oferta solo para ti, al final pagaras la botella con tu dinero perooooo este reloj vale más que esa botella, no te lo doy porque sea un estafador, es que no traigo efectivo y estos relojes no son mucho para mi sabes no soy cualquier pobreton, puedo darte hasta 3 si vuelvo de regreso, vez este marco del reloj, es orooo  
  
-Bartender: señor por última vez me falta una mano  
  
-Ricky: pero puedes ponértelo en la otra  
  
-Bartender: no me lo puedo poner con una mano señor  
  
-Ricky: ¿A si? (Ricky mueve hábilmente sus dedos algo largos, usando su boca y haciendo maromas logra ponerse el reloj usando solo una mano) vio solo necesita destreza con los dedos y la boca, y mientras más las practique más hábil será con las mujeres si es que usted me entiende  
  
El Bartender termina aceptando y Ricky se da por victorioso, Hisoka solo voltea los ojos haciendo como que no estaba esperando para burlarse. Hisoka y Ricky pasan un momento tomando, pasa el tiempo y solo quedan 15 minutos para reunirse.  
  
Hisoka se va junto a Ricky, por el camino van hablando, Ambos han sido personas que les gusta pelear, Ricky cuenta como antes era un criminal y le encantaba el combate, la adrenalina que sentía a la hora de golpear no tenia comparación, al final termino siendo detenido por buscapleitos, Hisoka de la misma forma cuenta todo lo que él siente a la hora de un combate dejando a Ricky algo perplejo, Hisoka sin querer se extiende demás con el tema y termina diciendo: “Gon… lo amo pero sé que es más fuerte que yo, eso hace que tenga un sentimiento agripicante en el cuerpo, sé que eso no existe pero no sé cómo describirlo, siento algo de enojo pero a su vez me emociona, me emociona saber que tengo todo lo que necesito para llenar este deseo, por eso cuando lo vi por primera vez sabía que tenía que dejar el fruto madurar, pero no me imaginaba que maduraría tanto y estaría tan dulce, me voy haciendo más viejo pero no más feo, pero sé que me gana en fuerza por lo que buscare la forma de superarlo y acabar con él”  
  
-Ricky: dale duro campeón yo sé que puedes  
  
Ya todos llegaron al parque, 5 minutos antes de la hora establecida, Monica llega, les pregunta como les fue, todos responden que bien, sin demorarse, todos se paran y empiezan a seguir a Monica sin decir ninguna palabra  
  
esta los lleva a una zona oscura que da algo de mala espina, los arboles se ven acabados y con hojas marrones, pero en el centro ahí uno, el cual tiene sus hojas de un color verde oscuro, la corteza es muy rugosa casi como si tuviera agudas, notan algo raro, ven como si este árbol respirara, y antes de que se den cuenta este voltea revelando una cara, los ojos y boca solo son orificios y la nariz es solo una rama, el árbol se esta riendo, una escena algo tétrica, se sientan al frente de este y el árbol sigue riendo, pareciera que no pararía hasta que empieza a toser, la atmosfera tétrica se va apagando y el árbol con amabilidad les dice: “¿Hola chicos, vienen a saber de dónde provienen los leits y como acabar con ellos cierto? Soy Otto el árbol más viejo actualmente, pero para contarles lo que quieren saber, deben oír una pequeña historia, ¿están listos?  
  
Todos asienten discretamente excepto Gon que dice si en voz alta  
  
-Otto: muy bieeen, pues dejen que empiece con la historia de _Leire_ , el talento sin presedentes que se convirtió en el emperador más oscuro

#  **Como Acabar con la Vida de un Reino**

  
Hace 500 años este reino era un reino bello, ahora solo son árboles y penumbras, pero antes esos árboles tenían frutas luminosas, había animales por todos lados, la vida rebosaba en cada esquina, el hombre se asentaba en una sola ciudad que hoy solo son ruinas y yacen en el fondo de un acantilado, la ciudad era llamada como hoy llaman a el país, Capedotvia, la ciudad era hermosa, aunque todo era muy rudimentario con casas de piedra y techos de paja, las personas comían alegres sus frutas, disfrutaban de carnavales y todos estaban bien, nadie quería irse de la ciudad, solo habían pocos pueblos alrededor de esta la mayoría de granjeros y cazadores que proveían la comida, pero para eso había Gremios promovidos por el Rey, ahhh el Rey, la familia real era la razón de que todo estuviera así, ellos morían por su pueblo si hacía falta, administraban todo, se preocupaban por el más mínimo detalle, tenían una conexión especial con todos, los caballeros los cazadores los pueblerinos, La familia real y todos sus se asentaban en un castillo enorme, una construcción impecables, de paredes gruesas que lo protegían de cualquier desastre natural, era sin duda la mejor construcción de todo el país, la gente que dormía en sus casas de piedra no tenían envidia ni resentimiento porque sabían que la familia real daba todo para que todas las personas tuvieran salud y comida aunque no fuera la más lujosa. Pero los sentimientos negativos están en todos los humanos, tal vez dormidos y solo hace falta que algo los impulse para que estos tomen el control, y una sola persona puede hacer más daño del que podemos pensar.  
  
La gente a veces se aburre mucho, los niños gustan de jugar pero a los adultos a veces les apetece algo más movido, el club de la actividad, una zona donde hay caballeros dispuestos a realizar un combate frente a muchas personas, duelos con lanzas, hay Bufones comida, todos los fines de semana los habitantes sacaban un poco de dinero para ir ahí, dejaban a sus niños en casa e iban a deleitarse con los distintos espectáculos que se ofrecían  
  
entre todos los caballeros, lanceros y acróbatas, habían 2 personas que destacaban, Esmond, un caballero fornido que siempre se robaba el espectáculo, no había perdido ni una sola vez en su vida, no importa si era un duelo de lanzas a caballo o una pelea a puño limpio, Esmond siempre ganaba, pero no era el único, la otra persona que destacaba era Leire, un joven prodigio, de ojos cafés, complexión delgada pero con musculos marcados, metro 80 y un cabello lacio de color café oscuro que le llegaba a la barbilla que vino desde muy lejos, era un joven ágil y fuerte, ganaba todos los combates, hacia las mejores acrobacias, siempre había una discusión entre los más jóvenes y los más viejos, los señores de más de 40 decían que Esmond era el mejor, un caballero honorable y fuerte era todo lo que se necesitaba, los Jóvenes de 20 a 30 sostenían que Leire era el mejor, decidido pícaro ágil, podía con quien sea. A pesar de esta discusión Leire y Esmond eran grandes amigos, cuando el espectáculo terminaba siempre iban a tomar, los días de semana iban al bosque a enfrentarse a varias bestias.  
  
Cuando Leire llego hace unos años no fue muy bien recibido, no tenia casa ni un hogar, era de los pocos mendigos que había, la gente del rey siempre le dejaba comida pero este no se sentía cómodo, se suponía que era un reino feliz donde hasta el más pobre puede pasarla bien, pero se dio cuenta porque era así, los pobres, los ricos, los granjeros, los caballeros, todos tenían una familia o un compañero, nacieron rodeados de gente que los ama, pero el, estaba solo, no tenia a nadie, lo único que tenia era el apoyo que le daban los caballeros. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando conoció a Esmond.  
Fue en una tarde lluviosa, todos estaban en sus casas, los mendigos fueron llevados al castillo para que no se mojen y se resfríen, el único que se quedó afuera fue Leire, paseando por las calles de la ciudad, viendo a todos en sus casas con las velas encendidas hablando y pasándola bien, aun así Leire no tenía resentimiento ni envidia, entendía que al simplemente no le tocaba eso, no quería ir al castillo ya que no merecía seguir recibiendo tanta ayuda sin dar nada a cambio, no era feliz pero no podía odiar a los demás por serlo, en su caminata llega a la entrada de la ciudad, un arco de piedras talladas con arreglos ornamentales de hierro, se acuerda cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando vio esa entrada tan pulida y creía que este sería el mejor lugar al que podría llegar, pone su palma al aire y la ve, ve como el agua empieza a acumularse en esta, recuerda su antiguo hogar, en donde siempre llovía, desearía poder regresar ahí pero ese lugar ya no existe, termino siendo arrasado por un huracán, Leire nunca más pudo encontrar a su familia, pero de eso hace ya varios años, Leire viajo por muchos lugares, este es el único donde lo han aceptado pero no podrá recuperar una familia y siente que morirá solo, deja de ver su palma y ve al frente, ve como a lo lejos viene un caballero viril que trae cargando a un oso gris muerto, el caballero no tenía algún acompañante, era un hombre alto de metro noventa, con una complexión extremadamente robusta, brazos anchos y un rostro varonil con una barbilla prominente unos cachetes delgados y una barba prolija, llevando una armadura pulida y resplandeciente, pareciera el mejor caballero del reino, Este se para enfrente de Leire, a pesar de que Leire mide 1.80 la diferencia de estatura entre los 2 parece mucha, Leire se siente pequeño y amenazado pero el caballero con una cálida sonrisa le dice  
  
-Esmond: hola pequeño, me presento me llamo Esmond, que haces aquí afuera, la lluvia te puede hacer daño pequeñin

-Leire: no importa, la lluvia me gusta, además no quiero ir al castillo, ya me han dado mucho, quiero ganarme las cosas por mí mismo pero no sé qué hacer, (leire se voltea) si me disculpa ire a-  
  
Se escucha como algo golpea el suelo, el cadave del oso, Esmond lo tiro, Leire vuelve a voltear rápidamente  
  
-Esmond: que te parece si cargas este oso hasta el Club de la Actividad, una zona atrás del reino donde hay arenas de combate, pistas para enfrentamientos con lanzas, y materiales para bufones. Puedes dar piruetas si quieres  
  
-Leire: yo no soy muy hábil con eso…  
  
-Esmond: no importa yo te enseñare, no cuesta mucho, no hay varias personas dispuestas a entretener, todos quieren ser entretenidos, solo ven conmigo y deja de quejarte  
  
-Leire: pero no puedo levantar este oso…  
  
-Esmond: Claro que puedes trata con todas tus fuerzas y veras como puedes romper tus limites  
  
Leire forcejea, da todo de sí pero no logra levantarlo del piso, pero casi el triple que el, pero no se rinde, después de 10 minutos lo logra cargar, es inmenso, lo lleva encima de el y va con determinación hacia el Club de la Actividad, sin que Leire se dé cuenta, Esmond lo está ayudando a levantar el oso.  
  
Este encuentro marco el inicio de la Amistad de Leire y Esmond, Esmond empezó a entrenar a leire, le daba comida como si no hubiera un mañana para que aumente su masa, lo soltaba en el bosque para que huyera de las bestias, lo ponía a escalar los arboles más grandes, lo hizo subir a la parte más alta del castillo escalándolo. Lo entreno en el combate pero Leire marco su propio estilo, lo mejoro para ser más ágil y fuerte, siempre manteniendo el honor y sin usar trucos sucios. El tiempo paso hasta que Leire se convirtió en la promesa y el orgullo del club, siendo la persona destinada a manejar este una vez Esmond falleciera.  
  
De esta forma nace el Leire que todos empezaron a amar, un muchacho alegre y determinado, tan rápido como una liebre y tan fuerte como un oso, poco a poco aunque para el su familia era Esmond, todo el pueblo empezaba a quererlo.   
  
Toda ciudad tiene que crecer, el Club fue la sensación durante mucho tiempo pero este ya existía antes de Esmond, Solo teniendo a las mismas 2 estrellas la gente se empezó a aburrir, fueron naciendo nuevos Clubes y gremios dedicados a entretener, usando a bestias y con nuevas estrellas y promesas, Esmond a sus 40 y Leire a sus 25 no sabían que hacer, tendrían que ir a otro lugar o buscar otra forma de mantenerse, a Leire le gustaba el espectáculo, ver a toda la gente gritando y alabándolo, Esmond ya quería algo más tranquilo, pasaron días platicando sobre lo que harían hasta que a Leire se le ocurrió una idea, que ambos se enfrentaran el espectáculo más increíble, todos los que seguían yendo al club lo hacían solo para verlos a ellos 2, sabían de las discusiones de cual era mejor, había que darle la gente lo que quería y con el dinero de ese gran evento podían traer más cosas.

Esmond se negaba, una pelea como ese solo dejaría en ridículo al perdedor. Leire le dice que se deje ganar, que la gente esperaba más que gane el, Esmond se ofende y alzando la voz le dice: “si quieres derrotarme tendrás que hacerlo de verdad y de forma limpia, acepto el combate y nunca vuelvas a decirme algo así” Leire con un sabor algo amargo por haber molestado a su amigo se disculpa pero dice que el combate será llevado acabo  
  
El día del combate llega, el club ha recibido la mayor cantidad de gente posible, hasta parte de la familia real está en él, expectantes al combate  
  
sin un presentador, sin rodeos, sin armas, ambos contrincantes llevan ropas normales, rara vez se veía a Esmond sin su armadura, La tensión está en el aire, todos están expectantes cuando Leire y Esmond al unisono hacen una cuenta regresiva: “1 2 3” y el combate inicia  
  
Leire avanza con gran rapidez hacia Esmond, a pocos metros del da un salto muy grande Esmond sin ser tan agil no puede hacer nada más que seguir adelante, Leire levanta su pierna preparándose para dar una patada con toda su potencia, Esmond piensa que no le hara nada y la recibe, con una gran velocidad Leire baja su pierna conectándole una patada potente a esmond en toda la cara, el impacto hace que la cabeza de esmond tiemble, sintió como si un pedazo de hierro fuera arrojado hacia el a toda velocidad, la nariz de Esmond sangra, este pone sus manos en su cara, pero sin poder siquiera pensar en otra cosa recibe otra patada directo a su estómago, la potencia imprimida en esta patada era tal que hace que Esmond retroceda y se arrodille tocando su barriga.  
  
Leire se para enfrente de Esmond y alzando su pie hacia la derecha, le da otra patada a Esmond en el cachete lo que hace que se le salga un diente, Esmond queda escupiendo sangre y antes de recibir otra patada le dice a leire: “porque no intentas con un golpe” Leire le hace caso y le da un golpe que Esmond para con su frente, haciendo que a Leire le duela el puñetazo, la frente de Esmond era demasiado dura, los dedos de Leire se lesionan, Esmond coloca sus brazos en el suelo y sus pies los apoya contra este, para darse impulso y dar una embestida a Leire, Con toda sus fuerzas se abalanza y estrella su cabeza contra el estomago de Leire haciendo que leire caiga a el suelo, sin perder tiempo Esmond se encima de Leire, pero leire mueve rápido su pierna dándole una patalla a Esmond en la barbilla, Esmond cae aturtido por el impacto, leire se levanta herido, a pesar de que el ha golpeado mas un solo golpe de Esmond equivale a 10 de este, con Esmond en el suelo Leire se prepara para pisotearlo, cuando las suelas de la bota de leire estan apunto de tocar a Esmond este usando sus gruesas manos las mueve rápido y detiene el pisotón agarrando la bota de leire, Esmond hace fuerza y desgarra esas finas botas de cuero provocando que una pieza maciza de metal caiga al suelo, la cara de Leire es de terror, el publico tiene una cara de desagrado y Esmond tiene una expresión de total rabia, Esmond se para rápido y tomando a Leire del pie lo alza y grita: “NO HAGAS TRAMPA” y estampa a leire contra el suelo. El impacto deja inconsciente a Leire y todos aplauden, Leire se queda tirado, todos se van lentamente y Esmond se queda con todo el dinero, nadie se interesa en ayudar a Leire, a los ojos de todo solo era un vil tramposo en un reino honorable.  
  
Después de varias horas alfin se levanta, confundido se dirige al pueblo donde nota que todos lo ven con desprecio, la gente pareciera irracional y exagerada, pero las personas que no se olvidan del club y de leire seguían diciendo que este era el futuro del reino, que era alguien honorable y que podía ser una gran inclusión a la caballería de este, pero al parecer Leire solo era un tramposo, alguien que haría lo que sea solo para obtener gloria, era lo que se decía  
  
Leire ya no se siente solo, ahora se siente odiado, despreciado, antes era el héroe ahora era la rata, Esmond su gran amigo ahora vivía en el castillo, se convirtió en el caballero número 1 de la guardia real, el club fue abandonado, Leire con rabia lo confronta y le pregunta que que paso con todos los compañeros del club, no eran solo ellos 2, no se trataba de la gloria se trataba de ser una familia y entretener. Esmond solo le responde: “si no se trataba de la gloria, porque recurriste a trucos sucios para quedar sobre mí, al parecer no se trataba de la gloria, se trataba de ti, ahora vienes con esas palabras cuando ni siquiera te importo si podías matarme, tú ya no eres mi amigo ni mi compañero, te hiciste amigo del espectáculo y ahora este se acabó” Leire solo se va con lágrimas en los ojos, no puede estar en la ciudad, solo recibe odio y agresiones, este se va a el bosque  
  
aun en el bosque no tiene descanso los cazadores cuando lo ven le disparan flechas por diversión, Leire arto de todo vuelve a la ciudad y trata de confrontar a Esmond, Le dice que peleen de nuevo, que mostrata que no es una rata que no es el espectáculo, solo quiere demostrar que puede derrotarlo con honor  
  
Esmond con lastima ve como su compañero llora desconsoladamente diciéndole eso, en el fondo Esmond sigue queriendo a Leire, no importa lo que hiciera, de alguna forma crecieron juntos, compartieron muchos momentos, pero Esmond ahora es el mayor guardia real, su compromiso esta con el pueblo, siempre lo ha estado, Antes entretenía al pueblo y ahora lo protege, el pueblo no quería a Leire aquí y Esmond tiene que cumplir con eso, Esmond levanta su pesada lanza y se dirige a Leire, en voz baja Esmond le dice a su querido compañero: “perdón por mi enojo, pero es hora de separarnos, ya no te quieren aquí lo siento”, después de decir eso levanta la voz y dice de una forma en que todos lo escuchen: “Esto ya no se trata del espectáculo, ya no eres bienvenido aquí y no peleare contigo porque mi compromiso esta con proteger al pueblo, ¡Fuera!”  
  
Leire con impotencia prefiere hacerle caso e irse. “Pero este es mi país ahora, es mi hogar, llegue cuando tenía 16, no pienso a hacer mi vida otra vez”  
  
Leire vaga por los bosques, decide subirse a las copas de los árboles y a lo lejos divisa un árbol enorme, más grande que cualquier cosa que haya visto. Este decide ir hacia este, cuando llega nota que tiene un agujero enorme, piensa entrar pero este se mueve, hace que Leire se caiga y retroceda mientras retrocede nota otros 2 agujeros por encima de este y nota que ese árbol gigantesco tiene una cara, esos agujeros eran sus ojos y su boca.   
  
El árbol ríe de forma estruendosa haciendo que leire tape sus oídos, todos los animales del bosque llegan y rodean a leire.  
  
El árbol le dice: “noto que tienes resentimiento en tu corazón criatura estraña, he visto otros como tu pero ninguno con esos sentimientos” soy Rott el rey de este país, lo se todooo, se mas que ustedes y su rey.  
  
-Leire: y eso que?  
  
-Rott: que puedo decirte lo que quieras  
  
Leire interioriza todo lo que siente, piensa en todo lo que paso y le dice: “dime como acabar con toda la vida de un reino”

#  **El Emperador Oscuro**

“Los sentimientos son los que llevan a las personas a hacer los actos más puros o más malvados, el odio puede llevarte a acabar con algo el amor a protegerlo, pero los sentimientos son más que eso, envidia, resentimiento, egocentrismo, hay un sinfín de emociones negativas o que pueden conducir a hacer daño, pero no todos tienen solo esas emociones, toda persona sana tiene una pizca de bondad en su interior, así que para poder hacer el mayor mal, tienes que deshacerte de todo lo bondadoso de tu interior, si solo haces crecer tus sentimientos negativos, dejaras de ser una persona”  
  
Esas palabras daban vueltas por la mente de Leire, se preguntaba como el hacerse un monstruo puede ayudarlo a acabar con toda la vida de un reino, el solo necesita fuerza, la maldad ya la tiene, que es lo que le hace falta para hacerse más poderoso, para no dejarse vencer. En su camino acaba con todo animal que se le cruza, su frustración crece más y más, hasta que llega a algo que él no había visto antes, otro pueblo aparte de la Ciudad de Capedotvia que se suponía que era la única en todo el país, piensa en acabar con todos los que están ahí para ver si con eso puede demostrar que tiene lo necesario para dejar de ser una persona, al llegar al pueblo nota a varias personas vistiendo pieles de oso y prendas algo rudimentarias, se veían rudos pero lo recibieron con amabilidad, leire espera el momento justo para atacar, las personas le cuentan que son un pequeño grupo de personas que se fueron de la Ciudad de Capedotvia para expandir más la civilización por el país, todos tienen una vida perfecta en aquella ciudad de ensueño pero este era un país interesante por explorar lleno de vida y cosas misteriosas y mientras más lugares haya para viajar mejor seria, Leire nota que varios de ellos están armados con arcos, cuchillos y espadas, la mayoría llevaba arcos ya que cazaban para alimentarse, en un paseo por el pueblo Leire va notando que atacar en un principio iba a ser un error, había casas de 2 pisos, una plaza, un montón de personas, era más grande de lo que creía, de haber atacado habría terminado enfrentándose a tal vez cientos de personas armadas, Con impotencia Leire se va a un callejón, donde se encuentra con un pequeño perro, Leire dispuesto a matarlo por su frustración va a pisarlo pero un hombre fornido pero bajo de estatura detiene su pie, lo agarra con tal fuerza que le deja la mano marcada a pesar de los gruesos pantalones que leire llevaba, leire pensaba en atacar pero el hombre rápido le conecta un puñetazo en la barbilla que deja a leire inconsciente.  
  
Leire soñando tiene una imagen mental, un pequeño recuerdo, una noche de caza con Esmond, ambos sentados alrededor de una fogata comiendo la carne cocinada de un ciervo con cuernos de toro y patas largas, mientras comían se veian muy felices, era poco después de haberse conocido, ya leire había crecido mucho para ese entonces, se sentía muy cálido y acompañado, Leire recuerda haberle dicho a Esmond: “¿porque das tanto para ayudarme si yo no te he dado nada?” a lo que Esmond Responde: “Creo que todos merecen aunque sea un amigo que los acompañe, ¿no es así? Compañero”.  
  
Leire se despierta de golpe, recuerda perfectamente el sueño, empieza a sentirse arrepentido por todo lo que ha hecho, él fue el que se equivocó, tal vez debería redimirse, pero al pensar en redimirse recuerda que nadie en la ciudad lo quiere devuelta, que todos lo odian solo por hacer trampa, la mente y sentimientos de Leire son un desorden no sabe qué hacer sentir o pensar y ahí es cuando entiende las palabras del Arbol gigante, Leire para poder acabar con el reino necesitaba centrarse en todo lo negativo, de lo contrario no podría acabar con las personas que alguna vez lo recibieron cálidamente ya que en el fondo aun podía apreciar a alguien y eso lo vuelve a entender cuando con la vista borrosa abre los ojos y ve al perro que había intentado matar hace nada, un animal que no había hecho nada malo, no era un ser terrible, a él no le importaba quien eras o que hacías, si el perro hubiera viso a leire haciendo trampa no lo hubiera odiado, Leire entiende que su odio debe ir enfocado a aquella ciudad, aceptando que lo que va a hacer será un acto de venganza, que es justicia por lo que le hicieron ya que él fue el que se equivocó, pero aun así llevara su venganza a cabo ya que él no pretende hacer justicia si no que solo quiere acabar con todo, su pasión era hacer espectáculos, y le daría a Capedotvia el mayor espectáculo que han podido presenciar. Recobrando consciencia leire se levanta para encontrar a el hombre que lo noqueo apunto de sermonearlo, sin interés en escucharlo leire le da una patada en el estómago pero el hombre solo la recibe y va a atacarlo devuelta, el hombre saca un cuchillo y Leire le dice: “¿acabas de salvar un perro pero vas a matar a una persona?”, el hombre desvia el cuchillazo hacia la pared atrás de Leire, Leire con una sonrisa le da una patada en la costilla al hombre, el hombre choca contra una pared dejando caer una tabla de madera que Leire agarra para estampársela en la cara pero el hombre atraviesa la tabla con el cuchillo deteniendo el impacto, Leire le dice al hombre que grite por ayuda si se atreve, el hombre abre la boca pero rápidamente leire patea una pequeña roca a la boca del hombre y hace que este se la trague, el hombre pone rápidamente sus manos en su cuello porque se está ahogando y Leire aprovecha ese momento para dar vuelta a la tabla y golpearlo con la parte donde sobresalía el filo del cuchillo clavado, con un fuerte impacto termina la vida de este hombre. A sus espalda nota como varias de las personas del pueblo le están apuntando con flechas, reaccionando tan rápido como un felino Leire usa su agilidad para escapar escalando las paredes de aquel callejón, se sube a los techos de las casas y empieza a saltar de techo en techo mientras le tratan de acertar una flecha, Leire creía que había acabado con una simple persona pero en realidad era el mejor cazador del pueblo, rápidamente tenia a decenas de personas tras de él, justo lo que no quería. Una flecha le da en su pie y cae sobre un monton de heno, nadie vio donde fue que cayó  
Leire creía que era su fin, pronto lo encontrarían, pero como si el destino le sonrieran, el monton de heno donde callo estaba sobre una carroza, Leire no sabía manejar una carroza así que sacándose la flecha del pie corta las cuerdas y se monta sobre el caballo que la llevaba y huye lejos de aquel pueblo  
  
Leire sobre su caballo llega a donde aquel árbol y le dice que ya entendio como debe enfocar su odio y que es lo que debe enfocar, que solo le falta el poder. Pero antes de todo habla con el árbol   
  
-Leire: antes que nada, porque me ayudas tanto árbol gigante   
  
-Rott: te dije que me llamo Rott, no te dire nada hasta que me hables por mi nombre  
  
-Leire: esta bien Rott, porque me ayudas?   
  
-Rott: porque me aburro mucho de ver siempre lo mismo, aquel reino feliz que cada vez crece mas y mas, no tenia problema con que sea solo una ciudad pero se están expandiendo, no quiero que todo este hermoso paisaje termine siendo solo castillos y casas de barro, pero solo soy un árbol grandote, no puedo moverme de aquí, puedo mandar algunos animales pero ya saben como matarlos, así que quiero usar todo tu odio para acabar con todas las personas, ¿las personas son las que te humillan y te quieren matar no? ¿No deseas acabar con ellas?  
  
Leire con un tono amenazante dice: “cuando llegue me llamaste criatura extraña pero ahora sabes lo que son las personas, ¿que es lo que realmente quieres?”  
  
Rott temía de los humanos, tenía el presentimiento de que algún dia terminarían acabando con la naturaleza, la naturaleza que le daba vida a él, pero él no quería que ningún humano se enterara de sus planes, muchas personas han venido pidiéndole sabiduría o favores, Rott siempre se hace el desentendido para ocultar el temor que les tiene a los humanos, pero vio que su actuación se acaba de desmoronar, cuestionándose si decir la verdad o no le hace una propuesta a Leire ignorando la pregunta   
  
-Rott: ¿quieres que te dé más poder del necesario para que lleves tu cometido? ¿El mayor poder que puedes tener?   
  
Leire duda pero enfoca todos sus sentimientos y objetivo, no le importa las intenciones del árbol mientra pueda hacer lo suyo  
  
-Leire: si quiero, dame todo lo que tengas   
  
los arboles de alrededor empiezan a temblar, los animales de alrededor caen muertos y se descomponen rápidamente, el cielo se llena de nubes, al árbol le salen más arrugas y sale una pequeña rama de tamaño normal, de la cual cae una pequeña fruta negra  
  
-Rott: esta fruta te da-  
  
antes de que rott termine de hablar Leire se come la fruta, Leire siente como su corazón da un gran latido y se detiene, la sangre de Leire comienza a cambiar volviéndose más oscura, la piel de leire se vuelve mas palida, de manera dolorosas su cuerpo comienza a estirarse se vuelve más grande sus huesos crecen, le salen colmillos, garras, las puntas de su cabello se tornan plateadas, sus ojos se vuelven amarillos y brillantes y siente como una gran fuerza recorre todo su cuerpo, después de esa dolorosa transformación Leire se para, midiendo 2.40 metros, se siente gigante, poderoso. Puede sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, cada órgano, cada pelo, su piel, su sangre, sus venas, es como si ahora tuviera acceso a todo el potencial de su cuerpo. Usando su gran fuerza se arranca un brazo, no derrama ni una gota de sangre, el brazo se pudre rápido, de su hombro empieza a salir un humo negro, y rápidamente le sale otro brazo. Leire se da cuenta que ahora es inmortal, no puede morir y por lo tanto nadie lo puede detener, con una sonrisa se escabulle rápidamente sin decirle nada a rott.   
  
Rott queda expectante de lo que va a hacer leire.   
  
Pasan unos meses. Esmond está tranquilo tomando licor refinado en el comedor amplio y elegante del castillo, por su mente pasa la imagen de Leire, con nostalgia recuerda cuando ellos salían juntos a cazar, como eran las estrellas del pueblo, como lo entreno para que pueda ser fuerte como el, de cierto modo Esmond lo quería como a un hijo, pero el destino decidió que el destino de estos 2 no sería poder estar juntos. A Diario Esmond pensaba en ir a buscar a Leire y traerlo devuelta pero entendía que él era la única persona que realmente lo quería, Un caballero principiante entra rápidamente, agitado y preocupado le dice a Esmond que Leire volvió, y Esmond oculta su emoción toma su lanza y va rápidamente a la entrada del pueblo pensando en que esta si sería la vez en que Leire iba a poder regresar.  
  
Pero la realidad era otra, mientra mas se iba acercando a la entrada del pueblo más pesado se sentía todo, la gente se veía aterrada más que enojada, los orgullosos caballeros del pueblo estaban sentados esperando por su líder Esmond, Pero no tuvieron fuerzas para levantarse y seguirlo, cuando por fin Esmond llega a la entrada, una sensación de miedo tristeza y lastima recorre todo su cuerpo cuando ve en lo que Leire se ha convertido. Ese pequeño muchacho audaz ahora era un ser aterrador alto con prendas rojas y negras El gran caballero que antes tenía que mirar abajo para hablar con su compañero ahora lo observa como una figura temible y gigantesca, sin poder decir una palabra Leire se agacha y le dice: “ahora no necesito trampas para ganarte” y poniéndole la mano en el pecho lo empuja con tal fuerza que hace que salga disparado y rompa una pared de bloques de piedra quedando inconsciente. Todos al ver que el gran caballero de Capedotvia fue derrotado tan fácil caen en la desesperación y comienzan a correr, todos van a refugiarse tras las gruesas paredes del castillo, varias personas entran los caballeros están apunto de cerrar las puertas pero una mano palida sale disparado hacia a uno y lo toma por el cuello alzándolo.   
  
Leire acercándose lentamente hacia el castillo con una cara de satisfacción dice: “al parecer puedo separar partes de mi cuerpo y controlarlas” el otro caballero corre rápido para cerrar la puerta el solo pero el brazo de Leire al que le falta la mano sale proyectado hacia el dando vueltas e impactando con el con tal fuerza que lo estrella contra la pared. Ya con los 2 caballeros muertos Leire entra al castillo. Nunca había entrado antes, todo era muy bonito y refinado, cuadros, pisos lizos, candelabros. El brazo y la mano de Leire regresan y se vuelven a unir a su hombro. Leire cierra los ojos y puede escuchar a toda la gente huyendo al bosque, los pocos que entraron al castillo están llorando temiendo por su muerte, Leire toma a una mujer de la mano y la alza como si estuviera levantando una muñeca de trapo, de los colmillos de Empieza a Gotear una sangre espesa y oscura, Leire muerde a la mujer en el ante brazo e inyecta un poco de su sangre, la mujer cae al piso, la gente ve aterrada como a esta se le cae el pelo, le salen garras, sus ojos se ponen rojos y sus pupilas moradas y como su piel se vuelve palida.   
  
Leire dice: “es bueno poder tener ayudantes, los llamare leits, aquí tengo un buen lote que me ayudara a encontrar a las demás personas que corrieron” después de decir eso mira a todos los ciudadanos en el castillo con sus ojos como los de un halcón con sus pupilas amarillas y penetrantes.  
  
Pasan los minutos y Esmond se despierta, ve como un monton de leits están corriendo por la zona, con cobardía y poca esperanza huye hacia el bosque acabando con los leits que intentaban atacarlo  
  
El rey se encuentra sentado en su trono, ve como de las largas escaleras que conducen a este pasillo viene subiendo una figura malévola y amenazante, desde su interior el rey iba sintiendo como cada vida de sus queridos ciudadanos caballeros y familiares se iba apagando, el rey no tenía idea de nada por lo que lo primero que hace al tener a leire al frente es decirle un seco y triste: “¿Por qué?”   
  
Pero no recibe ninguna respuesta y solo su cuello es rebanado con las garras de Leire.   
  
Leire se sienta en el trono con una pequeña sonrisa se acomoda, descansa su cara sobre su mano y piensa: “al parecer lo voy a lograr, ahh creo que ahora seré el rey, las personas pueden ser mi ganado, sere el emperador oscurooo, o alguna cosa asi, aunque debo de acabar con toda la vida de este reino, los animales también, mis pequeños sirvientes deben alimentarse” Mientras piensa en todo lo que va a hacer por su mente pasa la imagen de un Esmond muerto y comido por los Leits, Leire no se alegra si no que siente una sensación rara y de vacío, pero prefiere ignorarla y seguir con lo suyo   
  
Pasan 10 años  
  
Leire siempre pasea por los pasillos de su castillo, removió las ventanas y todo orificio que no sea algunos cuantos hoyos para que sus leits entren a comer, los tiene como su pequeña familia, y como su público cuando se pone a pelear con Leits a los cuales les da una parte de su cuerpo para que se hagan más fuertes.   
  
La gente del reino se ha asentado en pequeños pueblos pero siempre son azotados por los Leits, no tiene forma de defenderse por lo que cada semana ofrecen a alguien para que muera  
  
Los Leits se han expandido muy rápido aunque aún no han llegado a los sitios recónditos donde estaba el pueblo grande de cazadores, pero si han acabado con toda la vida que han podido, con las frutas, con los animales, dejando los bosques desolados y siendo solo un montón de árboles y oscuridad, algunas partes del bosque se han conservado con vida, una extraña aura aleja a los leits de esa área.   
  
Por los solitarios bosques viaja un caballero fornido y derrotado, el gran caballero del reino muerto de Capedotvia que no es más que una pila de casas abandonadas y Leits, Esmond siempre vaga desolado siendo atacados por los leits pero este hombre no importa cuántas heridas o ataques reciba nunca es mordido y nunca da la espalda, siempre acabando con estos seres.  
  
Una noche nota un resplandor proveniente de un area del bosque, este se extraña porque reconoce que es el resplandor de lacos frutas luminosas, se suponía que los leits siempre se las comían, con curiosidad se acerca a la zona y ve una comunidad muy rudimentaria que se asenta en los árboles y mantienen un pequeño ganado, Esmond se extraña cuando ve que todos están alrededor de un gigantesco árbol el cual se nota muy marchito y acabado, Con curiosidad se acerca y lo reconocen, una señora que vendia rosas en el centro de la ciudad le habla   
  
-Esmond: que es esto?   
  
-Señora: Es nuestro pequeño asentamiento, este árbol parlante tiene un aura que espanta a los leits, además de que perservamos a los animales frutas y plantas que le dan energía, aunque este se mantenía con 100 veces más de lo que tenemos ahora pero no podemos rescatar todo con los leits vagando por ahí, el árbol quiere hablar contigo, se llama Rott  
  
Esmond extrañado solo asiente y camina hacia el árbol dándole la vuelta, era tan grande que dura unos minutos para darle la vuelta completa, cuando ya esta al frente con asombro ve la cara del Arbol, Rott con una voz seca y apagada le dice   
  
-Rott: eres el gran caballero no? Jejeje le debo una disculpa a ti y a todos tus compañeros   
  
-Esmond: porque  
  
-Rott: yo fui el que le di todo ese poder a el humano resentido, a leire   
  
Esmond antes de exaltarse y enojarse solo levanta su lanza, y con pocas energías empieza a atravesar a Rott con esta, pero Rott ni se inmuta, solo nota a Esmond agotado y triste  
  
-Rott: ju…..   
  
Esmond solo sigue atravesándolo y cortándolo con pocas energías   
  
-Rott: no harás nada chico, se que todos me odiaran por esto, igual no me importa soy un ser que no le importa la aceptación de los humanos, pero, la vida de este lugar se esta acabando, la vida que me daba vida, y la que intente perservar dándole todo ese poder a Leire, yo solo quería vivir… ustedes cazaban talaban arboles y hacían de todo para seguir con su civiliza-  
  
-Esmond: no me interesa, solo muerte (lo sigue cortando y atravesando lentamente   
  
-Rott: si debo morir para perservar la vida de este reino entonces que asi sea (empieza a salir una rama pequeña de la cual cae una pequeña fruta naranja y brillante)   
  
Esmond con hambre de solo comer los pocos animales que aun se encontraba se la come sin pensar, Al comérsela abre sus ojos y siente un subidon de energía y de fuerza, sus musculos se vuelven mas duros y se siente con mas vitalidad. De la pequeña rama cae una gota de sabia la cual cae en la lanza de Esmond, la lanza se prende en un brillo inmenso que ilumina toda la zona   
  
Rott empieza a marchitarse y en su lecho de muerte deja caer una semilla de tamaño normal, y le dice a Esmond: “con esa lanza, sella a Leire, solo necesitas atacarlo una vez, atácalo dentro de esa gran construcción que se alza en su asquerosa ciudad, al hacerlo quedara confinado a esta y además la luz de la lumbrera de la noche y el día serán un peligro para el, es todo lo que puedo darte no me queda más poder, no puedo dejar que sus seres se sigan expandiendo, dame con todas tus nuevas fuerzas, mis raíces sostienen parte del reino, al acabar conmigo estas dejaran que todo caiga.  
  
Esmond solo levanta su lanza, la punta de la lanza se prende en fuego y al atravesar a Rott con todas sus fuerzas una luz recorre todo el Arbol, de su tronco hasta su copa y sus raíces las cuales empiezan a iluminar todo el reino dando un espectáculo increíble el cual Leire observa desde el techo de su castillo con una sensación de disgusto.   
  
El árbol se vuelve cenizas y Esmond siente un gran temblor que sacude a todo el pais, se siente raro ya que no siente que se haya derrumbado donde él estaba, Esmond nota como las raíces quemadas de Rott sobresalen del suelo, pensando que no hizo nada sale corriendo hacia la ciudad con impotencia. Dura horas en el camino y cuando por fin llega nota una escena que lo deja perplejo, esa ciudad y parte del reino que antes se alzaba sobre los árboles, ahora reposa en el fondo de un gran acantilado, Esmond nota las cenizas de las raíces de Rott dándose cuenta que Rott no dejo caer todo el reino. Con Energias da un salto y cae al fondo del acantilado aterrizando de pie, corriendo hacia la Ciudad empieza a llover y cuando llega con pena nota como todas esas casas, negocios, corrales, iglesias y toda construcción esta hecha pedazos, solo alzándose el castillo el cual parece intacto. Esmond con fuerza grita el nombre de Leire y este baja. Parandose de forma imponente al frente de Esmond el cual se extraña porque nota que a Leire le falta un brazo   
  
-Leire: ¿al parecer ahora si quieres una revancha no? Y el viejo árbol te dio fuerzas, tengo ganas de robártelas  
  
-Esmond: Como piensas quitármelas si ahora no tienes objetos para hacer trampas   
  
-Leire: Así   
  
De los escombros sale el brazo de leire disparado y toma la lanza de Esmond, Esmond forcejea y toma el brazo de Leire, Leire intenta hacer que su brazo regrese pero Esmond lo sujeta con tal fuerza que lo impide  
  
-Esmond: al parecer tu brazo esta ligado a tu cuerpo no es asi?   
  
Esmond mueve bruscamente el brazo de leire a su dirección opuesta y Leire sale arrojado hacia el Esmond levanta su lanza para atravesarlo pero Leire con habilidad la esquiva y esta queda clavada al suelo, Leire en el Aire da un giro y le conecta una patada a Esmond el cual es empujado con mucha fuerza y retrocede por el impacto, Esmond aprieta el brazo de Leire y lo rompe y arroja al suelo.   
  
-Leire: uhh no debiste hacer eso   
  
El brazo de Leire se pudre rápido y un humo negro sale del hombro de Leire haciendo que crezca rápidamente un brazo nuevo, Leire haciendo fuerzas con sus pies se abalanza sobre Esmond el cual se cubre, Leire golpea a Esmond haciendo que los brazos de Esmond tiemble, Leire levanta sus brazos para darle con sus garras pero Esmond Hace impulso de sus pies y con una velocidad tremenda va dirigido a Leire con toda velocidad dándole un cabezaso en el pecho, en el acto ambos recuerdan la pelea que comenzó todo esto.   
  
El cabezaso e impulso de Esmond fue tan fuerte que lanzo a ambos hacia el castillo entrando a este y rompiendo todo a su paso, Esmond se levanta aturdido pero Leire parece que ni se inmuto por el golpe, Leire Toma a Esmond por el cuello y lo muerde chupándole la sangre y tomando un poco de la energía de Esmond, al hacerlo la capa de Leire empieza a Moverse a voluntad y a los Leits le salen alas, al terminar de chupar la sangre Leire le arranca un pedazo de carne a Esmond y lo tira al suelo, Esmond trata de levantarse pero la capa de Leire envuelve su pierna y lo levanta, estrellándolo contra las paredes repetidas veces, Despues de eso lo suelta dejándolo caer enfrente de la puerta, antes de que Esmond tocara el suelo Leire sale corriendo hacia el y le da un golpe mientras esta suspendido en el aire haciendo que salga arrojado hacia el mismo sitio donde estaba su lanza.   
  
Esmond esta Herido y Derrotado, Leire solo lo observa desde la entrada de su castillo   
  
Esmond con sangre en su rostro y moretones se levanta cojeando y le dice: “porque no vienes, creí que te gustaba la lluvia”, a lo que Leire Responde: “aun me gusta pero no cuando se mezcla con tu sangre”, Esmond toma su lanza y se levanta, con picardía le dice: “Si no fuera porque te regeneras como cobarde se hubiera mezclado con la tuya primero”, Leire se Enoja y le dice: NO TIENE CASO TUS ATAQUES NO ME HUBIERAN HECHO NADA IGUAL.   
  
-Esmond: entonces porque no recibes uno de mi lanza   
  
-Leire: ese pequeño juguete no me hara nada   
  
Esmond camina hacia Leire, Leire lo observa y mientras camina a el llevando su lanza sobre sus hombros recuerda la primera vez que vio a Esmond llegando a la ciudad con un oso sobre sus hombros.   
  
Esmond se para enfrente de Leire Carga su ataque la punta de su lanza desprende una luz y atraviesa a Leire, al hacerlo la fuerza del impacto crea una ráfaga de aire que despeja todo el agua acumulado por la lluvia y apaga todas las velas del castillo, la luz llena a todo el castillo y lo rodea y Leire es arrojado contra el techo del castillo haciendo una pequeña grieta, Leire con sus ojos en blanco cae derrotado, la lanza de Esmond se Rompe en varios pedazos, y este cierra las puertas del castillo dejando a Leire Sellado en esas puertas para siempre. Esmond va a la entrada del pueblo y se sienta, agotado viendo al suelo, después de varios minutos la lluvia cesa, lo último que pasa por la mente de nuestro gran caballero fue: “Al parecer la lluvia que tanto te gustaba ya se acabó, hasta nunca Leire”

  
Después de eso Esmond se va de la ciudad en ruinas, y se aleja de todas estas tierras cubiertas de bosques para nunca más ser visto por aquí, Hubiera sido un gran Heroe pero fue olvidado por el tiempo, y además su acto no sirvió de mucho   
  
Los Leits se empezaron a morir con el sol pero no con la luz de la luna, pasan 100 años y la gente se acostumbra a vivir con estos, creando luces que los espantan, las generaciones que conocieron a Leire pronto mueren, dejando a sus sucesores atrás, la gente del pueblo lejano crece y convierten su pequeño pueblo en la gran capital del país que paso a ser llamado Capedotvia, Aunque no crecieron mucho debido a los Leits, con el Llegar de la tecnología se empiezan a crear más luces para alejar a los Leits lo que hace que se vayan haciendo más y más pueblos pero no ciudades, solo alguno a algunos pocos se les transfirió todo lo que se sabía sobre los leits, pero toda la información recayó en la comunidad de las raíces que velo por preservar la vida que alguna vez rodeo todo este reino, un árbol parlante crece en esa comunidad, árbol que va a resguardar todos los conocimientos que se tenían por generaciones. Y es así como el país empezó a crecer, con Leire aún vivo encerrado en ese castillo, siendo el Emperador Oscuro no por su maldad si no porque ya nadie sabía que tenían a alguien reinando en la oscuridad.

**  
  
  
**

  
  
  



End file.
